Das andere Ich
by OflowerO
Summary: Story um eine junge Frau, die auf der Suche nach sich selbst ist u. peu à peu das Geheimnis um sich lüftet. Sie muss sich in einer für sie neuen u. alten Umgebung behaupten,was für sie eigentlich spannend ist, wäre da doch nur nicht dieser Snape...Ka
1. Wo bin ich?

Erst einmal: Fast alle Charaktere in dieser Geschichte gehören J.K. Rowling (bis auf meine Hauptperson und ein paar andere Personen, über die ihr später noch etwas lesen werdet) und ich verdiene leider mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Jetzt aber zur Geschichte selbst:  
  
Ich widme diese Geschichte meiner besten Freundin und Beta curlylein, die mich dazu überredet hat, diese Geschichte doch endlich online zu stellen.  
  
Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction und ich hoffe auf Reviews (ob positiv oder negativ).  
  
Die ersten Kapitel dienen als Einleitung, also wundert euch nicht, dass es am Anfang noch so aussieht, als ob die Geschichte nicht viel mit Harry Potter Fanfiction zu tun hat, das kommt erst später.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und ich verspreche, so regelmäßig wie möglich zu updaten.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~Das andere Ich~  
  
1. Kapitel: Wo bin ich?  
  
Sie wachte auf. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Alles um sie war schwarz. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung nur verschwommen wahr. Nur langsam wurde die Umgebung um sie herum klarer. Es war Tag, die Sonne schien und sie stellte fest, dass sie sich auf einer Wiese befand. Sie blickte sich um. Etwas von ihr entfernt befand sich eine Landstraße, aber ansonsten war sie nur von lauter Wiesen und Maisfeldern umgeben.  
  
'Wo bin ich?' fragte sie sich noch immer benommen.  
  
Sie versuchte aufzustehen, es gelang ihr aber nicht. Alles tat ihr weh und sie wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu erinnern, wie sie bloß auf diese Wiese gekommen war. Doch anstatt einer Erinnerung war da nur ein schwarzes Loch. Nach etlichen Versuchen schaffte sie es endlich aufzustehen. Sie schwankte.  
  
'Ich muss unbedingt herausfinden, was passiert ist!' beschloss sie und lief mehr oder weniger torkelnd in Richtung Landstraße.  
  
Die Sonne war sehr heiß und brannte ihr auf der Haut. Endlich an der Landstraße angekommen, stellte sie mit Entsetzen fest, dass diese endlos lang zu sein schien.  
  
"Verdammt!" schrie sie. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
Trotzdem beschloss sie, einfach in einer Richtung die Landstraße entlang zu laufen. Ihr blieb ja auch nichts anderes übrig. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen, der ihr hätte irgendwie helfen können. Das irgendjemand also gesehen hatte, was mit ihr geschehen war und sie diesen treffen würde, sodass er es ihr erzählen konnte, war somit sehr unwahrscheinlich. Daher dachte sie, dass sie am besten in die nächste Stadt zu einer Polizeiwache laufen würde, um sich dort zu erkundigen, wo sie war und wie sie am besten zurück nach Hause kommen würde. Während sie so lief, bereitete sie sich darauf vor, was sie sagen würde.  
  
"Guten Tag, ich habe ein Problem. Ich bin auf einer Wiese in der Nähe von hier aufgewacht und kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich dort hingekommen bin. Mir ist die Gegend hier völlig fremd. Könnten sie mir bitte sagen, wo ich mich hier befinde? Außerdem wüsste ich gerne, wie ich von hier am Besten zurück nach Hause komme. Mein Name ist übrigens -"  
  
Sie stockte. Eigentlich hatte sie daran gedacht, sich danach mit Namen vorzustellen, was sie bisher vergessen hatte und wollte dann sagen, wo sie wohnte. Aber sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Sie wusste weder, wo sie wohnte, geschweige denn wie sie hieß.  
  
"Das ist nur ein böser Albtraum, nur ein böser Albtraum..." sagte sie immer wieder vor sich hin.  
  
Sie versuchte es sich einzureden und machte dies so erfolgreich, dass sie es bald selbst glaubte und nur noch darauf wartete, schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett aufzuwachen. Aber sie wachte nicht auf. Es war kein Albtraum - schlimmer - es war real.  
  
Nach einer Ewigkeit kam sie in einem Dorf an. Es war nicht besonders groß, es gab viele, kleine Häuser, ein paar wenige Geschäfte und - Gott sei Dank - auch eine Polizeiwache. Sie zögerte. Vorher war sie sich noch völlig sicher gewesen, dass es das Richtige war, hineinzugehen. Da ging sie aber auch noch davon aus, dass sie ihren Namen und ihre Adresse wusste. Die müssten sie für völlig bescheuert halten, wenn sie dort hineingehen und um Hilfe bitten würde, jedoch nicht einmal ihren Namen nennen könnte. Aber andererseits war es ihre einzige Chance, herauszufinden, wer sie war und vielleicht sogar, was sie hier machte.  
  
Sie beschloss letztendlich doch hineinzugehen. Die Stufen bis zur Tür erschienen ihr unerklimmbar hoch. Doch sie machte sich Mut, indem sie zu sich sagte:  
  
"Vielleicht hab ich einfach nur einen Filmriss, weil ich gestern auf einer Party war und die Polizisten kennen mich, weil ich hier wohne."  
  
Doch in Wirklichkeit wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war. Sie fühlte sich hier keineswegs heimisch. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte das Gefühl in den Weiten der Felder verloren zu gehen und war verwundert, dass es hier an diesem gottverlassenen Ort überhaupt ein Dorf gab.  
  
Sie öffnete die Tür mit zitternden Händen und trat in die mehr oder weniger nur aus drei Räumen, wenn man die Toilette mitzählte, bestehende Polizeiwache ein. Zwei Polizisten, die sich vorher noch im Halbschlaf befunden hatten, während sie Kaffee tranken und sich über das Neueste aus dem Dorf unterhielten, schauten nun erstaunt auf. Sie waren es wohl nicht gewohnt, dass überhaupt jemand hierher kam. Den einen schätzte sie auf um die 50. Er war ca. 1,80 groß, hatte einen Bart, graumeliertes, kurzes Haar und trug eine ovalförmige Brille. Der andere musste um die 25 Jahre alt sein. Er war ungefähr genauso groß wie sein Kollege, hatte hellbraunes, ebenfalls kurzes Haar, trug keine Brille, hatte keinen Bart und saß relativ legere auf einem Stuhl, während der ältere Polizist trotz der Pausenstimmung noch versuchte, einigermaßen vernünftig zu sitzen (also nicht mit den Füßen auf dem Tisch so wie der junge). Nachdem sie in den Raum gekommen war, sprangen jedoch beide nach nur kurzer Zeit auf und kamen näher auf sie zu. Sie musterten den Teenager, der vor ihnen stand.  
  
"Ich...ich...ich brauche Ihre Hilfe..."stammelte sie.  
  
"Wie können wir Ihnen denn helfen, Miss?" fragte der ältere Mann.  
  
Er sah freundlich, aber bestimmend, aus. Er hatte wohl gegenüber dem jüngeren Mann neben ihm das Sagen.  
  
'Der wird mir nie im Leben glauben, ' dachte sie verzweifelt.  
  
"Was ist denn nun? Wir können Ihnen nun wirklich nicht weiterhelfen, wenn wir nicht wissen, was für ein Problem Sie haben, " sagte der ältere Mann nun in einem ernsten Tonfall.  
  
Ihr war alles zu viel. Sie wusste einfach nicht, was sie sagen sollte und fing an zu weinen. Die Polizisten wussten nicht was sie machen sollten. Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst und rang um Fassung.  
  
"Ich bin auf einer Wiese in der Nähe von hier aufgewacht und weiß nicht, wie ich dort hingekommen bin, geschweige denn wo ich hier überhaupt bin. Außerdem erinnere ich mich nicht mehr an meinen Namen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich wohne, " schluchzte sie.  
  
Die Männer schauten sie ungläubig an. Der junge Mann begann zu schmunzeln, da er dies wohl für einen Scherz hielt, stoppte dies aber sofort erschrocken, als er von dem zornigen Blick des älteren Herrn ermahnt wurde. Der ältere Mann glaubte ihr offenbar und sagte in einem beruhigenden Ton: "Keine Sorge, wir werden unser Bestes versuchen, um herauszufinden, wer Sie sind und was passiert ist."  
  
Sie war erleichtert, dass sie ihn völlig falsch eingeschätzt hatte, wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr das öfters passierte und schloss daraus, dass sie wohl nicht immer die beste Menschenkenntnis besaß.  
  
Die beiden Polizisten erklärten ihr, dass sie sich in 'Maize-Field-Town' befand, einem kleinen Dörfchen in der Nähe von London, das diesen Namen aufgrund der vielen Maisfelder, die es hier schon seid Gründung vor einigen Jahrhunderten gab, erhalten hatte.  
  
'Das passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, ' dachte sie und erinnerte sich an die vielen Maisfelder, die so weit das Auge reichte überall zu sehen waren.  
  
Der ältere Polizist war sehr freundlich und brachte sie für die nächsten Tage bei sich und seiner Frau unter. Sie fühlte sich schon um einiges wohler, da sich jemand um sie kümmerte und sie mit jemandem sprechen konnte. Sie war nicht mehr allein.  
  
Die Frau des Polizisten, Elizabeth, war eine Seele von Mensch. Sie kümmerte sich rührend um sie und wusste immer genau, was man brauchte. Sie hielt immer ein warmes Lächeln für einen bereit. Ihr aschblondes Haar hatte sie meist hochgesteckt und es fielen Strähnen aus der nur lose ins Haar gemachten Spange in ihr Gesicht. Sie war ungefähr so groß wie ihr Mann, vielleicht 5 Zentimeter kleiner, also ungefähr 1,75. Elizabeth hatte immer warmen Tee parat, das Bad war immer gerade dann fertig, wenn man baden wollte und man konnte mit ihr wirklich über alles sprechen.  
  
Larry, ihr Mann, versuchte derweilen mit Tom, dem jungen Polizisten, herauszufinden, was passiert war.  
  
Am ersten Abend im Haus, das für sie die nächsten Tage ihr zu Hause sein sollte, duschte sie erst einmal ausgiebig. Sie war ziemlich schmutzig durch das Liegen auf der Wiese, und die brennende Sonne hatte es nicht unbedingt besser gemacht. Nach dem Duschen schaute sie in den Spiegel. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, wie sie eigentlich aussah. Sie erkannte einen Teenager, ca. 15-17 Jahre alt, mit langen, blonden, schillernden Haaren. Sie hatte hellblaue Augen, bei denen sie das Gefühl hatte, in die unendlichen Tiefen des Ozeans zu schauen. Dabei erkannte sie, dass sie wohl schon mal am Meer gewesen sein musste und dass es ihr dort wohl gut gefallen hatte, denn sie fühlte sich bei dem Gedanken ans Meer sehr wohl. Sie betrachtete sich weiter. Sie schätzte sich selbst auf ungefähr 1,70. Des Weiteren kam ihr bei ihrem Anblick unweigerlich ein Spruch in den Sinn, den sie wohl oft zuvor gehört hatte:  
  
'Iss mehr Kind, du bist viel zu dünn!'  
  
Das fand sie eigentlich nicht. Sie war zwar schlank, aber nicht zu dünn! Wer auch immer das zu ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie schon damals damit auf die Palme gebracht, doch sie wusste nicht, wer es war. Allerdings hörte es sich ihrer Meinung nach ziemlich nach einer besorgten Mutter an, der man es eigentlich nie so richtig recht machen konnte und die sich wohl allein aus Berufswegen generell Sorgen zu machen hatte. Sie wurde traurig. Der Gedanke daran, dass ihre Mutter das gesagt haben könnte, zeigte ihr, wie unglücklich sie im Moment doch eigentlich war. Würde sie ihre Familie je wieder sehen? Hatte sie überhaupt eine? Sie versuchte es zu verdrängen, denn Larry und Elizabeth waren sehr nette, zuvorkommende Menschen und taten ihr Bestes, um es ihr hier so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie konnten nun wirklich nichts für ihre Lage und daher wollte sie sie auch nicht weiter damit belasten.  
  
Die Tage vergingen und niemand konnte sich einen Reim daraus machen, was eigentlich passiert war. Niemand hatte das Mädchen je zuvor gesehen und es hatte auch keiner beobachtet, wie sie auf die Wiese kam. So Leid es Larry und Tom auch tat, sie konnten ihr nicht weiterhelfen. Sie hatten mittlerweile das Hauptquartier in London informiert, doch auch bei deren Suche gab es kein Ergebnis.  
  
Elizabeth und Larry gewöhnten sich in dieser Zeit immer mehr an das Mädchen, dass bei ihnen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Sie wurde wie eine Tochter für sie. Die drei unternahmen viel miteinander und wurden wie eine richtige Familie, so als wenn das Mädchen unter ihnen schon immer da gewesen wäre. Sie wollte auch gar nicht mehr wirklich weg. Sie fühlte sich mehr und mehr zu Hause.  
  
Nach einem Jahr, das sie bei Larry und Elizabeth verbracht hatte, wurde die Suche endgültig aufgegeben und man gab ihr eine neue Identität, da sie ohne ja noch nicht einmal zur Schule gehen geschweige denn danach einen Beruf erlernen konnte. Larry und Elizabeth waren nun völlig zu ihrer neuen Familie geworden und sie dachte nur noch manchmal traurig daran, dass sie wohl nie erfahren würde, wer sie eigentlich war. Ihr Name war nun Sally. Sally Jefferson. Den Nachnamen hatte sie von Larry und Elizabeth angenommen, die sie adoptiert hatten. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile so lieb gewonnen, dass keiner den anderen mehr missen wollte. Ihr Leben normalisierte sich mit der Zeit, so fern es unter diesen Umständen überhaupt möglich war und die Gedanken um ihre Vergangenheit verschwanden allmählich.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, das war der erste Teil meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich habe eure Neugierde geweckt. Bitte schreibt mir, wie ihr es fandet. Der zweite Teil folgt bald, versprochen! 


	2. Gegenwart

Am Anfang mal wieder das Übliche: Die Charaktere gehören bis auf einige Ausnahmen alle J.K. Rowling. Nur die Geschichte gehört mir und ich verdiene damit leider kein Geld.  
  
Erst einmal vielen, vielen Dank an meine Reviewer!!! Ich habe mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut. Bei der ersten Geschichte gleich Reviews zu kriegen und dann auch so positive - einfach toll.  
  
Daher stelle ich jetzt einfach schon mal mein zweites Kapitel online, auch wenn es nicht besonders lang ist. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das. Dafür werden die nächsten Kapitel wieder länger. Dieses Kapitel ist auch wieder noch Teil der Einleitung und liefert ein wenig Hintergrundwissen, das für die folgenden Kapitel wichtig ist.  
  
@Souki: Vielen Dank für deine Review! Es geht nun weiter, aber nicht mehr mit einem Mädchen, ich habe einen kleinen Zeitsprung eingebaut. Aber das wirst du ja gleich sehen...  
  
@Pe: Auch dir vielen Dank! Stimmt, die Geschichte ist mysteriös und das wird auch so bleiben. Sally wird erst nach und nach herausfinden, wer sie eigentlich ist. Da könnte sie später noch so einigen Personen begegnen, die in den Harry Potter - Büchern vorkommen. Nun, traurig stimmt auch, da werden noch ein paar traurige Stellen kommen, aber auch einige meines Erachtens lustige... Aber das kommt erst in den nächsten Kapiteln.  
  
@curlylein: Ja, ja, du weißt schon mehr, kein Wunder als Beta. *g* Das Kapitel, was du wahrscheinlich meinst, kommt ja leider erst etwas später, aber es kommt - versprochen! Erstmal danke für die Review und dann vielen, herzlichen Dank, dass du meine Texte immer korrigierst und mich auch sonst immer unterstützt. *dankbarschauunddichumarm*  
  
So, nun aber genug der Vorrede. Ich befürchte fast, dass die fast genauso lang ist, wie das Kapitel selbst.  
  
*~*~*  
  
2. Kapitel: Gegenwart  
  
Sally saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an ihre Adoptiveltern. Es war Wochenende und sie hatte endlich mal wieder Zeit dafür, ihnen ihre schönen Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen, die kleinen Katastrophen des Alltags und ihre Sorgen mitzuteilen. Sie freuten sich immer über ihre Briefe, da nach wie vor in ihrem Heimatdorf sonst nicht allzu viel passierte, weil man dort immer noch relativ traditionell lebte. Und Sally schrieb ihnen sehr gerne, da sie immer gute Ratschläge für sie hatten und auch sie sehr interessiert daran war, zu erfahren, wie es ihnen und den anderen Dorfbewohner, die sie ja nun alle sehr gut kannte, geht. (In so einem kleinen Dorf kennt halt jeder jeden.)  
  
Die letzten Wochen waren sehr stressig gewesen, ihr Job nahm sie ziemlich in Anspruch und ihre Freunde hatten ihre letzte Freizeit verplant gehabt. Sie war Kindererzieherin, arbeitete in einem Kindergarten in London und sie liebte ihren Job. Sie wusste, dass sie später auch unbedingt Kinder haben wollte. Auch wenn diese zwar manchmal ziemlich anstrengend sein konnten, waren sie trotzdem viel zu liebenswert, als das sie auf sie verzichten könnte. Die letzte Zeit hatte sie nach ihrem eigentlichen Job entweder auf die Kinder ihrer Freunde aufgepasst oder war mit Freunden ausgegangen. Auch die Wochenenden waren völlig verplant gewesen und sie hatte das erste Mal wieder Zeit zum Verschnaufen.  
  
Wie sie da so saß, dachte sie über ihre Vergangenheit nach, oder vielmehr an das, was sie darüber wusste. Es war nun schon etwas mehr als 7 Jahre her, dass sie auf der Wiese im Nirgendwo aufgewacht war, das später zu ihrem Zuhause geworden war. Mit ihren nun mehr 22 Jahren hatte sie eigentlich eine für den verkorksten Anfang ganz passable Karriere gemacht. Sie hatte, nachdem sie ihre neue Identität erhalten hatte, eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten, um nach einer 3monatigigen Einführung und Wiederaufarbeitung allen Materials, das sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt kennen und beherrschen musste, ihr GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) zu absolvieren. Sie schaffte es und machte ihr A Level zwei Jahre später. Danach war sie nach London gezogen, um auf Lehramt zu studieren und schloss nach 3 Jahren erfolgreich mit dem Grad Bachelor of Education ab. Während ihrer Studienzeit hatte sie bei einem Freund namens Dylan, den sie über die Uni kennen gelernt hatte und der kurze Zeit später einen Kindergarten führte, in diesem immer wieder ausgeholfen und ihren Freund bei der Kinderbetreuung kräftig unterstützt. Somit konnte sie ihr Portmonee etwas aufgebessert und außerdem machte ihr der Job unheimlich viel Spaß. Sie liebte Kinder und sie wünschte sich seit ihrer Zeit in 'Maize-Field-Town' nichts sehnlicher, als so viel Zeit wie möglich mit diesen zu verbringen. Schon da hatte sie häufig auf Nachbarskinder aufgepasst und empfand dies damals nicht als lästig sondern hatte viel Spaß daran. Daher beschloss sie nach Abschluss des B.Ed. Kindererzieherin zu werden und arbeitete nun völlig bei Dylan im Kindergarten. Sie machte noch Form-halber eine 2monatige Ausbildung bei ihm und wurde dann fest angestellt. Mittlerweile arbeitete sie dort nun schon seit über einem Jahr als offiziell fest Angestellte. Sie war in ihrem Beruf sehr gut und mit ihrer Berufswahl mehr als zufrieden. Sie war sowieso sehr glücklich mit ihrem jetzigen Leben. Sie hatte eine sehr liebe Familie, viele nette Freunde und ihren Beruf.  
  
'Was will ich mehr?' fragte sie sich selbst. Dennoch wusste sie, dass ihr irgendetwas fehlte, was einst einen großen Teil ihres Lebens ausmachte.  
  
Nachdem sie alles Erfreuliche, all ihre Sorgen und Fragen - halt alles was sie in der letzten Zeit beschäftigt hatte - aufgeschrieben hatte, beschloss sie, einen längeren Spaziergang zur Post zu machen. Das Wetter war traumhaft schön, es war Frühling, die Vögel zwitscherten und sie fühlte sich sehr beschwingt. Außerdem war sie in der letzten Zeit nicht dazu gekommen, sich mal wieder etwas Neues zum Anziehen zu kaufen, und sie beschloss, dass es genau der richtige Tag für eine Shoppingtour war. Sie schnappte sich noch schnell ihre kleine, beigefarbene Handtasche, steckte den Brief hinein und warf sich einen leichten, beigefarbenen Sommermantel über, denn der Wind konnte manchmal sehr kalt werden, und ging dann gut gelaunt aus ihrer Wohnung.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, das war's. Könnte sein, dass dieser Spaziergang vielleicht Sallys Leben ein wenig auf den Kopf stellen wird...  
  
Würde mich wieder über eine Review freuen. *liebschau*  
  
Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald. 


	3. Wiedersehen mit Folgen

Die Figuren gehören immer noch nicht mir, sondern zum größten Teil J.K. Rowling. Nur die Geschichte gehört mir und leider, leider verdiene ich wie auch zuvor kein Geld damit. *schnief*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Also da bin ich wieder. Erstmal zu meinen Reviewern:  
  
@Pe: Ich schreib dir doch gerne ne Review. Schreib bitte mal wieder etwas, vielleicht dieses Mal eine Geschichte, würd ich mich drüber freuen. Danke, dass du mir, trotz so wenig Handlung und einem sehr kurzen Chapter, eine Review geschrieben hast. Ich musste ein wenig Hintergrundinfos in das Chapter bringen, jetzt kommt aber wieder ein etwas längeres Chapter mit (wie ich hoffe *g*) mehr Handlung. Ich bitte um Nachsicht. *bittendschau*  
  
@curlylein: Ich kann nur sagen: Danke dafür, dass du meine Beta bist und danke für deine Review. *ganzdollknuddel*  
  
So, jetzt kommen wir zum nächsten Kapitel, damit die Vorrede dieses Mal nicht genauso lang ist *g*.  
  
*~*~*  
  
3. Kapitel: Wiedersehen mit Folgen  
  
Der Weg zur Post war eigentlich relativ lang, aber dieses Mal kam es ihr wie ein Katzensprung vor. Sie war zu Fuß gegangen, obwohl ein Bus sie viel schneller dorthin gebracht hätte. Sie wollte heute einfach entspannen und hatte daher kein Interesse daran, sich in den überfüllten Bus zu quetschen, um dann bis zu der Haltestelle an der Post hin und her geschaukelt zu werden. Sie kriegte nie einen Sitzplatz und hasste es durch die Gänge zu stolpern. Es reichte ihr, dass ihr in der Woche nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Bus zur Arbeit zu nehmen. Sie schlenderte den Weg gemütlich entlang und genoss die Natur um sich herum, die heute eine besonders intensive Wirkung auf sie hatte. Sie fühlte sich eins mit ihr und wollte dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich genießen. Sie wunderte sich, als sie vor der Post stand. Ihr war der Weg sonst immer viel länger vorgekommen. Die Briefmarken waren ihr ausgegangen, daher kaufte sie sich welche, klebte eine auf den Brief und warf ihn in den Postkasten.  
  
'So, jetzt ab zu den Geschäften!' dachte sie euphorisch.  
  
Sie schlenderte ihre Lieblingsgeschäftsstraße entlang. Kleine Boutiquen mit allerlei Schnickschnack. Sie schaute in die Schaufenster, ging in etliche Geschäfte hinein und ließ sich viel Zeit damit, alles Mögliche anzuschauen und an- und auszuprobieren. Schließlich kam sie an einem Juweliergeschäft an. Es waren viele, schöne Schmuckstücke in den Vitrinen, doch ein Armkettchen weckte besonders ihr Interesse. Es war ein silbernes Kettchen. Es bestand aus einer Kette von Zierkonen, einfachen, ovalen Verbindungsstücken, die sich abwechselten und wurde an jeder fünften Stelle mit einem Stern in einem Stern verbunden. Dieses Kettchen gefiel ihr schließlich so gut, dass sie es sich kaufte. Es erinnerte sie an irgendetwas, aber sie wusste nicht woran.  
  
'Es hat irgendetwas Magisches an sich, ' dachte sie schmunzelnd.  
  
Auch wenn ihre Shoppinglust unendlich groß war und sie die tollen Modegeschäfte noch nicht alle abgeklappert hatte, beschloss sie, sich erst einmal einen Cappuccino zu gönnen. Nicht weit von dort, wo sie sich gerade befand, war ein hübsches, kleines Cafe. Sie genoss ihren Cappuccino und überlegte sich, noch einen kleinen Abstecher in den nahe gelegenen Bücherladen zu machen. Sie hatte schon lange kein gutes Buch mehr gelesen und wollte sich eins als Bettlektüre mitnehmen, bevor sie sich wieder den Klamotten zuwenden würde. So machte sie sich gleich nach dem Bezahlen dorthin auf.  
  
"Einen schönen Tag noch, Sally" sagte der Kellner, den sie mittlerweile schon eine kleine Ewigkeit kannte.  
  
Seit sie in London lebte, kam sie her. Er hatte an dem Tag hier angefangen, als sie sich das erste Mal in dieses Cafe gesetzt hatte. Seitdem plauderten sie immer ein wenig, wenn sie wieder hier war. Heute war er allerdings gerade erst zu seiner Schicht angetreten und konnte sie so nur noch verabschieden.  
  
"Danke, Andrew. Man sieht sich, " sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
'Auf zum Bücherladen, ' dachte sie und schlenderte in dessen Richtung.  
  
Sie schaute noch in dieses und jenes Geschäft, steuerte aber den Bücherladen an. Er war sehr klein. Es gab nicht unbedingt immer die allerneusten Bücher vorrätig, aber man konnte hier alles bestellen. Was aber noch viel wichtiger war, war, dass man hier ansonsten all die wirklich guten Bücher finden konnte, die es definitiv wert waren, gelesen zu werden. Der Besitzer des Buchladens hatte seinen eigenen Geschmack und der traf genau ihren. Es war hier irgendwie gemütlich und sie konnte hier Stunden verbringen.  
  
Während sie so in den Bücherregalen stöberte, fiel ihr ein Mann auf. Er passte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht wirklich in das Bild von London. Hier in dem Bücherladen wirkte er allerdings wie eine Einheit mit all den Büchern. Sie schaute ihn sich genauer an. Er war groß, hatte weiße Haare und einen weißen Bart. Beides war sehr lang und er wirkte auf sie, wie ein Märchenonkel, der kleinen Kindern Geschichten vorlesen und sich für Weihnachten perfekt als Weihnachtsmann eignen würde. Als sie sein Gesicht studierte, fiel ihr nicht nur auf, dass er eine Brille trug, sondern dass ihr sein Gesicht sehr bekannt vorkam.  
  
Eine Stimme in ihr sagte: "Dem bist du schon mal begegnet. Und das nicht nur einmal."  
  
Woher kannte sie ihn bloß? Sie grübelte und grübelte, aber er passte in keine Schublade. Er hatte weder etwas mit ihrem Beruf, noch mit ihrer Familie in 'Maize- Field-Town' zu tun. Er war auch kein Nachbar, der sich nur selten blicken ließ und den sie daher nicht sofort einordnen konnte. Ihr wurde mulmig. Hatte dieser Mann vielleicht etwas mit ihrer Vergangenheit zu tun? Mit der Zeit bevor sie auf der Wiese aufwachte?  
  
'Nein, alles nur Einbildung!' sagte sie zu sich selbst, ärgerlich, dass sie überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte.  
  
Damit hatte sie sich irgendwie selbst die gute Stimmung verdorben. Aber wenn er doch...sie konnte ihn ja einfach mal ansprechen. Warum musste sie immer wieder darüber nachdenken, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass es zu nichts führte?  
  
Er hielt ein Buch in der Hand, das ihr bekannt war und das sie einst mit Begeisterung in einem Rutsch gelesen hatte. Sie beschloss ihn doch einfach anzusprechen. Sie konnte ja einfach mit ihm über das Buch sprechen, ganz unverbindlich natürlich. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Er war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er sie erst bemerkte, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ansprach.  
  
"Ein tolles Buch, nicht wahr?" sagte sie nach einiger Überwindung. "Ich habe es regelrecht verschlungen."  
  
Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat. Der Mann schaute auf. Er schaute sie erstaunt an.  
  
"Ähm - ja, da haben Sie Recht."  
  
Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. Irritiert schaute sie ihn an.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Sie kenne, mir fällt nur leider gerade nicht ein, woher, " rechtfertigte er sich.  
  
Ihr wurde flau. Sollte sie der Mann doch kennen? Eigentlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich zu erfahren, wer sie war. Andererseits konnte sie auch Dinge über sich und ihre Vergangenheit erfahren, bei denen sie sich nachher wünschen würde, nie danach gefragt zu haben. Vielleicht war sie einst ganz anders gewesen als jetzt und hatte Dinge getan, für die sie sich nun schämen würde. War sie vielleicht sogar selbst daran schuld, dass sie auf dieser Wiese gelandet war? War es im Endeffekt besser für sie gewesen und wäre es nun auch besser für sie, einfach alles auf sich beruhen zu lassen, wie es ihr die meisten Freunde rieten? Sie verstanden zwar ihre Neugierde, meinten aber, dass es ihr so gut ginge, dass es eigentlich nur schlechter werden könnte, wenn sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit forschen würde.  
  
Sie hatte schon den Entschluss gefasst einfach auf die Uhr zu gucken und zu sagen: "Oh, schon so spät? Ich hab die Zeit wohl ganz vergessen. Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich habe noch einen Termin und muss schleunigst los, sonst verpasse ich ihn."  
  
Doch gerade in diesem Moment hörte sie den Mann sagen: "Angie, bist du das?"  
  
Mit dem Namen konnte sie nichts anfangen, aber die Neugierde siegte nun doch. Sie würde es sich sicherlich später niemals verzeihen, wenn sie diese Chance einfach so in den Sand setzen würde. Und immerhin glaubte er, sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern. Ihr war klar, dass es wieder einmal nur ein Strohhalm war, an den sie sich klammerte. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Ob sie wirklich Angie hieß?  
  
"Wie heißen Sie?" fragte sie vorsichtshalber.  
  
Schließlich konnte er ja auch nur ein Spinner sein, der auf diese Weise versuchte, ihren eigentlichen Namen herauszubekommen.  
  
Bereitwillig sagte er:"Albus, Albus..."  
  
"...Dumbledore" vervollständigte sie es wie in Trance.  
  
Sie konnte sich an ihn erinnern, na ja, zumindest an seinen Namen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller.  
  
"Ja, " sagte er überrascht und etwas zögerlich. "Dann...dann bist es wirklich du, Angie?"  
  
Einerseits freute sie sich unendlich, dass es der richtige Name war. Immerhin hätte er ja auch "nein" sagen können und all ihre Hoffnungen wären wie sonst auch wieder zerstört worden.  
  
"Wenn ich das nur wüsste, " antwortete sie dennoch traurig. "Mein Name ist im Moment Sally Jefferson, aber meine Erinnerung reicht nur bis zu vor ungefähr 7 Jahren zurück. - Totaler Gedächtnis- und damit verbundener Identitätsverlust."  
  
Allein der Gedanke daran machte sie traurig und sie war jetzt nicht in der Lage, es zu verbergen.  
  
"Das passt. Vor ca. 7 Jahren ist die Angie, die ich kenne, spurlos verschwunden."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
Sie konnte es noch immer kaum glauben. Entweder spielte der Mann nur mit ihr und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, auf ihren Gefühlen herumzutrampeln, oder sie würde wirklich endlich erfahren, wer sie war.  
  
"Trinkst du noch immer am liebsten Cappuccino und isst Marmeladenbrot zum Frühstück?" fragte er sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.  
  
Sie fühlte sich gleich viel wohler. Der Mann war ihr sympathisch.  
  
"Ja, " gab sie bereitwillig zu, obwohl noch Zweifel blieben.  
  
Er konnte sie im Cafe den Cappuccino trinken sehen haben, ob heute oder an einem anderen Tag. Und Marmeladenbrot aßen viele zum Frühstück, selbst hier in England. Es war halt eine willkommene Abwechselung zu Spiegelei und Schinken.  
  
"Aber du singst nicht mehr 'Sweet Inspiration' von Vonda Shepard unter der Dusche, oder?"  
  
Das war eindeutig. Ja, sie sang es unter der Dusche. Aber dieses Mal konnte er nicht einfach gut geraten haben. Dieses Lied war uralt, die meisten ihrer Freunde kannten es überhaupt nicht. Es war auch keiner von den allseits bekannten Oldies, sonst hätten es die älteren Verwandten und Bekannten ihrer Adoptiveltern kennen müssen, doch auch ihnen war es völlig fremd. Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Sie hieß also Angie.  
  
"Doch! " sagte sie euphorisch.  
  
Aber gleichzeitig schoss ihr ein Gedanke in den Kopf: Woher wusste er eigentlich, was sie unter der Dusche sang? Er war eindeutig zu alt für sie, also fiel der Bereich aus. Aber vielleicht war er ihr Vater?  
  
Er musste ihr Grübeln wohl bemerkt haben, denn er sagte: "Du hast mal eine Zeit bei mir gewohnt, weil deine Eltern da beruflich unterwegs waren und sich somit nicht um dich kümmern konnten."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Sie kennen meine Eltern, wie geht es ihnen?"  
  
"Ja, " antwortete er. "Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Es würde zu viel auf einmal sein, wenn ich dir jetzt gleich alles erzählen würde. Das können wir besser bei einem Cappuccino besprechen. Ich würde mich erst einmal freuen, wenn du einfach wie früher 'du' zu mir sagen würdest, " sagte er noch immer lächelnd.  
  
"Ok, welches Cafe schlägst du vor? Ich kenne da ein kleines in der Nähe von hier, ich war zwar heute schon mal da und die Leute werden sich vielleicht ein wenig wundern, wenn ich da schon wieder auftauche, da die mich kennen, aber..."  
  
"Ich kenne hier auch ein sehr nettes, in dem du mindestens schon 7 Jahre, wenn nicht länger, nicht mehr warst. Vielleicht treffen wir dort auch ein paar Personen, die du aus deiner Vergangenheit kennst. Wollen wir dort hingehen?"  
  
"Ja, gerne. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich auch noch an ein paar andere Leute, " sagte sie strahlend und folgte ihm.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Das war es mal wieder fürs erste. Ob sich das Leben der Hauptperson dieser Geschichte wohl durch diese Begegnung verändern wird? Könnte schon sein... Nun klickt bitte wieder auf das kleine Knöpfchen unten und schreibt mir eine Review. Ich freue mich immer wieder über Rückmeldungen! Danke im Voraus. 


	4. Wie im Märchen

Wie üblich: Mir gehören nur wenige Charaktere, der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling. Die Geschichte gehört mir, ich krieg aber dummerweise kein Geld dafür, obwohl man das doch immer gut gebrauchen kann. Na ja, was soll's, muss man halt mit leben. Aber dafür bekommt man ja Reviews, das wiegt das wieder auf. *g*  
  
Was ich bis jetzt immer vergessen habe (gilt aber auch für die anderen Chapter dieser Geschichte): Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind keineswegs beabsichtigt sondern rein zufällig.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Also, nun wieder zu meinen lieben Reviewern:  
  
Herzlichsten Dank! Ich hab mich sehr über eure Reviews gefreut!  
  
@Pe: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Ja, sie wird jetzt herausfinden, wer sie ist! Und es wird weiterhin mysteriös bleiben! Obwohl sie einiges über ihre Vergangenheit erfahren wird, bleiben noch viele Fragen offen.  
  
@Souki: Du findest die Geschichte wirklich super? *sichgeehrtfühlt* Macht nichts, dass du die Geschichte erst später weiter lesen konntest. Hauptsache du ließt überhaupt weiter *g*. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht allzu enttäuscht sein wirst, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du weißt, wer das Mädchen ist, denn ich hab Angie erfunden. Aber ließ selbst, dann findest du heraus, wer Angie ist. Zumindest ansatzweise, denn vieles wird erst im Laufe der Geschichte klar.  
  
@curlylein: Was das für ein Café sein könnte? Hm, ein ganz normales natürlich, da warst du bestimmt schon mal... *unschuldigschau*  
  
Ja, das Lied ist klasse, danke noch mal für den Tipp. Und wer diese sweet inspiration werden könnte? Könnte ich ja schon verraten, mach ich aber noch nicht... *hämischlach* Du weißt ja schon mehr, bist ja auch meine Beta. Aber du weißt auch, dass das noch dauern kann, bis daraus richtig was wird, ich arbeite aber daran.  
  
Und ja, diese Spitznamen sind schrecklich, mein Knuddelchen! *bösegrins*  
  
*wiederknuddel*  
  
*~*  
  
So, erstmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich dieses Kapitel online gestellt habe, aber ich war letzte Woche recht beschäftigt. Außerdem muss ich euch jetzt sagen, dass ich aufgrund der Schule (bin in der 12 Klasse) in der nächsten Zeit weniger Zeit zum Schreiben haben werde, obwohl mir das viel Spaß macht *heul*. Dummerweise sind ja die Ferien schon wieder zu Ende. Leider kann ich daher wohl höchstens einmal die Woche updaten. Ich hoffe, ihr habt dafür Verständnis. Hab aber noch die Rohfassungen der nächsten beiden Kapitel in der Hinterhand, also die nächsten beiden Wochen wird es nach ein wenig Überarbeitung jeweils eins geben. Ich hoffe, ihr lest die Geschichte trotzdem weiter und schreibt mir Reviews, ich freu mich immer riesig, wenn ich welche kriege. *freundlichundbittendschau*  
  
So, jetzt aber genug der Vorrede, hier ist das neue Chapter:  
  
*~*~*  
  
4. Kapitel: Wie im Märchen  
  
Sie folgte ihm ohne Bedenken. Kurze Zeit später kamen sie am 'Tropfenden Kessel' an.  
  
Sie dachte: 'Tolles Café...', als sie hineingingen.  
  
Anstatt jedoch an irgendeinem Tisch platz zu nehmen, führte er sie durch das ganze Pub hinaus auf den Hinterhof.  
  
'Was soll das denn nun? Er will mir doch nichts antun, oder?'  
  
Ihr wurde etwas unwohl, aber sie wollte sich erst einmal umschauen. Vielleicht ging es hier ja irgendwie zu dem besagten Café und es war nur eine ungewöhnliche Abkürzung, die sie nicht kannte. Als sie sich fast einmal um sich selbst gedreht hatte, stellte sie fest, dass hier nicht weiterzukommen war. Alles nur Wände. Während sie sich gedreht hatte, hatte sie Albus irgendetwas murmeln und ein paar Mal ein undefinierbares Klopfen gehört. Als sie dann wieder in die Richtung von Albus schaute, war dort ein Weg. Sie war etwas verwundert, da sie sich eigentlich ziemlich sicher war, dass da vor ein paar Sekunden noch eine unüberwindbare Wand war. Jedoch dachte sie sich, dass das einfach daran lag, dass sie übermüdet war, schließlich konnte ja nicht einfach so ein Weg mir nichts dir nichts, urplötzlich auftauchen, oder? Also lief sie ihm einfach weiter hinterher.  
  
"Wir befinden uns hier in der Winkelgasse, " sagte Albus beiläufig, während er weiter in Richtung Café lief.  
  
Die Personen um sie herum waren seltsam gekleidet. Alle hatten sie lange, fast bis auf den Boden reichende Umhänge um. Sie kam sich in ihrem beige- farbigen Sommermantel und ihrer auch sonst eher normalen Kleidung fehl am Platz vor. Sie trug eine ebenfalls beige Dreiviertelhose, deren Beine leicht ausgestellt und jeweils zur Deko mit Bändern, in etwas dunklerem beige, versehen waren. Die Bänder waren wie bei einem Schuh geflochten. Sie bildeten unten einen Knoten, fielen aber danach unkontrolliert nach unten und waren frei beweglich. Den Morgen hatte sie ein dunkelblaues, langärmliges Oberteil gewählt. Es hatte einen mehr oder weniger tiefen Ausschnitt, und lief unten am Rand sowohl überm Bauch als auch überm Rücken spitz nach unten zu. Dieser Rand wurde mit gestickten, beige-farbigen Schlangenlinien und Punkten verziert. Passend zu ihrem Outfit hatte sie eins ihrer Lieblingsschuhpaare gewählt. Sie waren im gleichen Blau-Ton, wie ihr Oberteil, waren mit einem Reißverschluss an den Innenseiten zu verschließen und hatten ungefähr einen 7 cm Absatz (sie wunderte sich immer wieder aufs Neue, dass sie mit denen überhaupt laufen geschweige denn rennen konnte, ohne sich dabei sämtliche Knochen zu brechen). Alle anderen hier trugen weniger aufwendige Kleidung. Meist waren es ein ein- oder zweifarbiger Pulli und eine schlichte Hose, wobei auch viele Frauen Röcke trugen, die allerdings nicht mehr Farbe oder Form aufwiesen als die Hosen. Das eigentlich imposante war der Umhang. Sie trug zwar einen Mantel, der relativ lang war und sie kannte viele, die es ihr gleich taten, aber sie hatte noch nie jemanden mit einem Umhang rumlaufen sehen. Und erst recht nicht so viele auf einmal. Wenn es Halloween gewesen wäre, hätte sie dafür ja noch Verständnis gehabt, aber so?  
  
Wenn sie nicht so viel über die Kleidung nachgedacht hätte, wäre ihr vielleicht schon viel früher aufgefallen, was für seltsame Dinge in den Geschäften verkauft wurden. Als sie das Geschäft mit den Eulen etc sah, fand sie das ja noch ganz normal, halt ein Tierladen mit ausgefallenen Tieren. Aber dass in einem anderen Geschäft wohl Zauberstäbe verkauft wurden, aus denen tatsächlich Funken sprühten und sie Gegenstände auf seltsame Weise verformten, bereitete ihr ernsthaftes Kopfzerbrechen. Wo war sie hier gelandet? War sie eigentlich wirklich wach, oder war sie an ihrem Schreibtisch beim Briefschreiben eingeschlafen? Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie sich die Sache mit den Zauberstäben nur eingebildet hatte, oder dass es nur ein Spiel war, das mit den neuesten Techniken arbeitete, um eine möglichst realistische virtuelle Darstellung dieser Szenen hinzubekommen. Doch sie wurde in diesem Gedanken empfindlich gestört, als ein kleiner Junge mit einem Besen an ihr vorbei flog und ihren Kopf nur knapp verfehlte. Er hatte sein Fluggerät wohl noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle und einige ältere Leute rannten hinter ihm her, um ihn wieder einzufangen. Jetzt war sie sich vollkommen sicher zu schlafen. Es musste ein Traum sein. Sie hatte einfach berufsbedingt zu viele Kinderbücher mit Märchen gelesen. Genauso kam sie sich jetzt vor. Sie war Teil eines Märchens. Alles war irgendwie unglaublich, aber unglaublich schön. Sie war im Begriff ihre echte Identität herauszufinden, die magische Atmosphäre gefiel ihr sehr gut, wie sie ihr auch in den Büchern immer gefallen hatte und bis jetzt waren alle Menschen nett zu ihr gewesen. Es war niemand da, dem sie einen Gefallen tun musste, wobei ihre eigenen Pläne total durcheinander gerieten, niemand hatte sich über irgendetwas bei ihr beschwert und sie war auch noch nicht von irgendeinem schlechtgelaunten Menschen angeschnauzt worden, weil sie einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war. Gut, sie wäre fast von diesem Besen getroffen worden, aber wäre es real gewesen, wäre es bei ihrem Glück sicherlich nicht nur fast gewesen. Es konnte also nur ein Traum sein. Es war alles viel zu perfekt, um real zu sein.  
  
"Da ist es, " sagte Albus zu ihr und riss sie damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie standen vor einem Café mit Namen 'Florean Fortescues Eissalon'. "Der Tisch dahinten ist doch gut, oder? Komm, den nehmen wir."  
  
Er deutete auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke, umgeben von Pflanzen und einerseits durch eine Wand abgegrenzt und andererseits durch einen riesigen, bunten Sonnenschirm verdeckt.  
  
'Der Tisch ist schön abgelegen. Man hat dort mehr Privatsphäre, also kann er mir alles in Ruhe erzählen, ' dachte sie.  
  
Sie nickte und lief mit ihm zu dem besagten Tisch. Beide nahmen platz.  
  
'Ok, es ist nur ein Traum, aber ein echt schöner, ' dachte sie. 'Ich werde ihn jetzt einfach genießen, bis ich wieder aufwache. Und wenn ich mich irre und es doch real ist, hab ich halt Glück gehabt.'  
  
"Zwei Cappuccino, bitte, " sagte Albus. "Also, da wären wir nun. Schön hier, oder? Kommt es dir bekannt vor?"  
  
In dem Augenblick hatte er ihr nach dem Weg zum Café das erste Mal wieder direkt ins Gesicht geschaut und musste wohl bemerkt haben, wie ungläubig und irritiert sie drein schaute.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte er besorgt. "Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"  
  
"Wieso...wieso laufen alle hier so seltsam gekleidet herum? Feiern die Halloween etwa vor oder nach und das alle in der gleichen Verkleidung? Und warum fliegen hier Besen herum, oder hab ich mir das nur eingebildet?" sagte sie nach einiger Überlegung, ob es sinnvoll war, die in einem Traum eigentlich normalen Dinge zu hinterfragen. Allerdings bestand ja noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass es doch kein Traum war und es somit für alles eine Erklärung gab. Diese lag zwar im Promillebereich, allerdings quälte sie die Ungewissheit zu sehr, als dass sie es nicht zumindest probieren musste.  
  
"Oh, du weißt das auch nicht mehr. Hm, ich hatte gedacht, dass du dich daran erinnern würdest, da du beim Eingang in die Winkelgasse nichts gesagt hast, " sagte er nachdenklich.  
  
'Also war da vielleicht doch nicht von Anfang an ein Weg gewesen?' grübelte sie. ' Ach Unsinn, völlig unmöglich! So eine bescheuerte Idee!'  
  
"Du befindest dich hier nicht mehr im Muggel-London, also der für dich bekannten Menschenwelt, sondern in der Zaubererwelt. Du kannst auch zaubern, genauso wie ich und bist hier früher sehr gerne einkaufen gegangen. Die Winkelgasse ist die beliebteste Einkaufsstraße für Zaubererbelange. Du hast nichts gesagt, als ich das Magische Tor hierher geöffnet habe, also dachte ich, dass es für dich nach wie vor ganz normal ist, zu zaubern."  
  
"WAS?" schrie sie mit einem derart geschockten Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie sich über sich selbst wunderte. Wenn das hier ein Traum war, war diese Aussage keineswegs absurd und sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund, derart geschockt zu sein. Also beruhigte sie sich wieder und sagte in einem viel ruhigeren Ton: "Nun, das heißt also, dass ich eine Hexe bin?"  
  
"Genau, " erwiderte er, während er sie aufmerksam musterte. "Aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du mir nicht so recht glaubst."  
  
"Doch, " versicherte sie nun wieder völlig gelassen, doch er nahm ihr das wohl nicht ab.  
  
"Es muss seltsam für dich klingen, aber es ist die Wirklichkeit. Es gibt Menschen, die zaubern können und andere, die es nicht können. Menschen, die nicht zaubern können, bezeichnen wir Zauberer als 'Muggel'. Deine Eltern waren auch Zauberer wie du und du bist genauso wie sie, als es an der Zeit war, zu einer Zaubererschule gegangen, um dort richtig zaubern zu lernen. Eine dieser Schulen heißt Hogwarts und befindet sich hier in England. Dort bin ich übrigens im Moment der Schulleiter, was ich auch schon zu deiner Schulzeit war. Deine Eltern kannte ich schon aus meiner Jugend, wir waren sehr gut miteinander befreundet. Sie waren wie eine Familie für mich. Ich kenne dich daher auch schon von deiner Geburt an und du warst immer wie eine Tochter für mich. Wir beide haben so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Als du dann eines Tages verschwunden warst, hab ich dich überall gesucht, aber du warst einfach unauffindbar. Ich habe alles mir mögliche getan, doch es war alles umsonst. Nach drei Jahren Suche habe ich es dann auf Drängen meiner Kollegen und Freunden aufgegeben. Ich dachte du wärest tot und ich würde dich nie wieder sehen. Ich war todunglücklich und als ich dich nun in dem Bücherladen gesehen habe - du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie froh ich war, dass du noch lebst!"  
  
Sie fühlte sich unheimlich wohl. Immer hatte sie gedacht, dass man sie vergessen hatte und es niemanden aus ihrer Vergangenheit gab, dem sie etwas bedeutete. Doch dieser Mann versicherte ihr glaubhaft, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Gut, es war nur ein Traum, sagte sie wieder zu sich, aber das war ihr jetzt völlig egal. Man soll genießen, was man bekommt.  
  
"Ich freue mich auch, dich gefunden zu haben. Du kamst mir irgendwie so bekannt vor und da musste ich dich einfach ansprechen. Aber wodurch hast du mich erkannt, immerhin ist es schon über 7 Jahre her, dass wir uns gesehen haben und ich muss mich in dieser Zeit eigentlich verändert haben, " fragte sie noch immer überglücklich.  
  
"Nun, in der Tat, du hast dich verändert. Du bist noch hübscher geworden, " sagte er mit einem warmen Lächeln und leuchtenden Augen.  
  
"Schmeichler-" erwiderte sie verlegen "Aber jetzt mal im ernst. Woran hast du mich erkannt?"  
  
"Du hast noch immer lange, schimmernde, blonde Haare und außerdem siehst du von deinem Gesicht und deiner Statur her deiner Mutter unheimlich ähnlich. Was noch besonders auffällig war, sind deine Augen. Deine Augen sind unverwechselbar. Ich habe noch nie jemanden mit derart leuchtenden, facettenreichen, blauen Augen gesehen. Deine Augen erinnern mich immer wieder an das schillernde Wasser des Meeres, an dem wir schon Mal zusammen in einem Urlaub waren. - Süditalien - Deine Eltern hatten mich damals gefragt, ob ich mitkommen wollte und ich nahm dankend an."  
  
Albus Gesicht hatte bei den Worten über den Urlaub einen verträumten, gedankenverlorenen Ausdruck angenommen. Ihm hatte es dort wohl auch sehr gut gefallen, genauso wie ihr, wie sie sich erinnerte.  
  
"Du hast mir noch immer nicht erzählt, wie es meinen Eltern nun geht, " fiel es ihr auf.  
  
Er wurde wohl durch diesen Ausspruch unsanft aus seiner schönen Erinnerung gerissen. Auf jeden Fall wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck nun wieder ernst und es herrschte für einen Augenblick eine unerträgliche Stille.  
  
"Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt? " fragte sie zögerlich.  
  
"Nein, nein. Die Frage musste kommen und du hast völlig recht nach deinen Eltern zu fragen. Es ist nur - ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich es dir beibringen soll..."  
  
Er stockte abermals.  
  
"Nun, es geht wohl nicht anders. Es hat keinen Zweck, um den heißen Brei rumzureden. Also, erstmal sollte ich dir wohl von Voldemort erzählen. Er ist ein Zauberer und war wohl einer der mächtigsten überhaupt. Doch er ist kein guter Zauberer. Er hat seltsame Einstellungen zum Leben, so findet er z.B., dass kein Muggel es verdient hat, zu leben. Er wollte alle umbringen. Er hatte eine Schar Anhänger um sich gesammelt und versucht seine Pläne umzusetzen. Diese sind zwar gescheitert, als er James und Lily Potter, ein berühmtes, mächtiges Zaubererehepaar, und ihren Sohn Harry umbringen wollte. Durch die Kraft der Liebe von der Mutter zu ihrem Sohn, die sich für ihn geopfert hat, ist ein starker Zauber von Voldemort, den er auf Harry gerichtet hatte, auf ihn selbst zurückgeprallt, hat nur eine kleine, blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn des Jungen hinterlassen, ihn selbst aber fast umgebracht. Jedoch sind bis dahin viele gute Zauberer und Hexen, die gegen Voldemort waren, von diesem umgebracht worden. Mittlerweile ist Voldemort wiederauferstanden und scharrt seine alten Anhänger wieder um sich, sofern das möglich ist. Er ist dabei seine alten Kräfte zurück zu gewinnen. Carolyn und Damian, deine Eltern, waren sehr nette, gute und mächtige Zauberer und keineswegs mit Voldemorts Machenschaften einverstanden. Sie haben sich ihm widersetzt und mussten dafür einen hohen Preis bezahlen. Viele von uns haben sich gegen Voldemort gestellt, auch ich war gegen ihn, bin es immer noch und habe es offen kundgetan. Deine Eltern waren hervorragende Zauberer und sie hatten sich immer erfolgreich gegen ihn gewehrt, aber eines Tages müssen sie wohl von jemandem reingelegt worden sein. Sie sind in den 'Verbotenen Wald', ein Wald mit gefährlichen, unberechenbaren Gestalten in der Nähe von Hogwarts, gegangen, um sich dort mit jemandem zu treffen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht mit wem. Es war allerdings eine Falle, denn Voldemort wartete dort schon auf sie und hatte wohl alles auf ihre Ankunft vorbereitet. Sie hatten keine Chance, es tut mir so leid Angie, - ich wünschte, ich hätte dir etwas anderes sagen können, aber ich wollte dich auch nicht anlügen."  
  
Angie starrte ihn nur an. Die ganze Zeit während seiner Erläuterung hatte sie nichts anderes getan. Sie war wie hypnotisiert, in ihren Augen standen Tränen. Nun war sie schon im Begriff, ihre Vergangenheit zu entschlüsseln, doch ihre Eltern würde sie trotzdem nie wieder sehen. Es war, als wenn sie sie ein zweites Mal verloren hatte.  
  
"Es war richtig, es mir zu sagen, aber es ist einfach so traurig..., " sagte sie verzweifelt.  
  
Sie konnte ihre Tränen nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und somit rannen sie in Strömen über ihr Gesicht. Albus nahm sie in den Arm.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, so unendlich leid" wiederholte er immer wieder, während er sie an sich drückte.  
  
Einige Minuten saßen sie einfach so dar und es brauchte lange, bis sich Angie wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte.  
  
"Und was ist dann mit mir passiert, ich meine nachdem sie..., " sie konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende führen, es tat einfach zu weh.  
  
"Ich habe dich bei mir aufgenommen. Wie gesagt, du warst für mich immer wie eine Tochter und daher kam für mich gar nichts anderes in Frage. Während ich in der Schule war und meinem Beruf nachging, bist du in eine Art Kindergarten für Zauberer gegangen. Nachmittags habe ich dich dann immer zu mir in die Schule geholt, wo du in meinen Räumen einen extra Raum hattest. Dort hast du dann gewohnt. Wenn ich wegen meinen anderen Verpflichtungen keine Möglichkeit hatte, mich um dich zu kümmern, haben das meine Hauselfen getan. In den Sommerferien, in denen die Schule geschlossen ist und im Gegensatz zu den Weihnachtsferien keine Schüler in der Schule bleiben können, bist du dann mit zu meinem Zuhause gekommen. Später als du alt genug warst, um in die Schule zu gehen, hast du dann Hogwarts besucht und dort gewohnt, wie die anderen Schüler auch. Hogwarts ist wie ein Internat in der Muggelwelt, musst du wissen. Die Weihnachtsferien hast du dann wie zuvor, wie auch einige andere Schüler, in der Schule verbracht und in den Sommerferien bist du dann wie gewohnt zu mir nach Hause gekommen. Das Lied 'sweet inspiration' kenne ich auch daher, da du es damals immer sehr gerne gesungen hast, ich wollte dich vorhin nur noch nicht damit konfrontieren, da das alles ziemlich viel auf einmal gewesen wäre. Und außerdem hätte ich dir das dann erklären müssen und das wäre in der Muggelwelt etwas schwierig geworden, da wir alle dazu verpflichtet sind, dafür zu sorgen, dass Muggel nichts darüber erfahren, dass es echte Zauberer wirklich gibt. Das würde einfach zu viele Probleme mit sich bringen."  
  
Noch immer hielt Albus den Arm um Angie. Angie sah ihn dankbar an.  
  
"Danke, dass du dich so um mich gekümmert hast, " sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, soweit sie dazu eben im Moment in der Lage war. Sie war zwar noch immer unendlich traurig, doch ihre Ohnmacht verschwand langsam. Sie wollte nun mehr über sich wissen.  
  
"Wie alt war ich damals, als das passiert ist?"  
  
"6"  
  
- Wieder eine kleine Pause -  
  
"Sag mal, wie heiße ich eigentlich richtig. Ich meine Angie - und weiter?"  
  
"Im Grunde heißt du Angelisa Dolphin. Angie ist nur dein Kosename. Du fandest das andere immer zu förmlich und wurdest eigentlich nur dann mit Angelisa gerufen, wenn du etwas ausgefressen hattest, oder von Leuten, mit denen du nicht auskamst und davon gab es, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nicht allzu viele."  
  
Ihr fielen keine Fragen mehr ein. Früher hatte sie sich immer ausgemalt, was sie alles fragen würde, wenn sie jemanden treffen würde, der ihre Vergangenheit kannte. Doch jetzt war sie einfach nur fertig und überwältigt durch all das, was sie in so kurzer Zeit erfahren hatte. Sie wollte sich jetzt eigentlich nur noch ausruhen.  
  
Doch eine Frage blieb noch: "Und was jetzt? Was wollen wir jetzt machen? Ich fühle mich jetzt einfach ausgelaugt und denke, dass mir etwas Ruhe gut tun würde. Aber ich will jetzt auch nicht, dass das nicht nur unser erstes sondern auch unser letztes Treffen war. Ich würde noch gerne viel mehr über mich erfahren, bin aber heute dazu nicht mehr aufnahmefähig genug. Außerdem fühle ich mich so kraftlos, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich bloß noch nach Hause kommen soll."  
  
"Ich denke auch, dass du dich erst einmal ausruhen solltest, " sagte Albus besorgt. "Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns beide ein Zimmer im 'Tropfenden Kessel' nehmen und morgen dann weitersehen. Wobei ich gleich sagen kann, dass ich es für sehr sinnvoll halten würde, wenn du mich nach Hogwarts begleiten würdest. Du könntest dort dein altes Zuhause besichtigen und würdest dich vielleicht an mehr Einzelheiten deiner Vergangenheit erinnern. Ich kann dir zwar grob deine Vergangenheit schildern, wie ich sie erlebt habe und ich kann dir auch erzählen, was du mir von deinen Gedanken und Gefühlen mitgeteilt hast, aber ich denke nicht, dass das deine eigenen Erinnerungen ersetzen könnte. Außerdem würde es mich freuen, wenn wir wieder wie früher viel Zeit miteinander verbringen würden und ich kann leider aufgrund meines Berufes als Schulleiter während der Schulzeit nicht so viel Zeit außerhalb Hogwarts verbringen."  
  
"Hm, ein Zimmer hier nehmen, dass ist eine gute Idee. Und auf den ersten Blick denke ich, dass ich dich auch gerne nach Hogwarts begleiten würde. Ich arbeite als Kindererzieherin in einem Kindergarten und habe in der letzten Zeit sehr viele Überstunden angesammelt, die ich wohl ohne viele Probleme abfeiern könnte. Insofern könnte ich ohne weiteres ein paar Wochen 'Urlaub' machen. Trotzdem bitte ich dich, mir bis morgen Bedenkzeit zu geben. Ich bin jetzt einfach mit allem überfordert und muss erst einmal ausgeschlafen sein, um eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."  
  
"Das verstehe ich vollkommen."  
  
Albus rief den Kellner her, bezahlte und stand mit Angie auf. Er stützte sie, da sie ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen war. So gingen sie gemeinsam zurück zum 'Tropfenden Kessel' und Albus bezahlte für zwei Zimmer. Er brachte sie in ihr Zimmer, begleitete sie noch bis zum Bett, um sicherzustellen, dass sie dort heil ankam ohne zu stürzen und verabschiedete sich dann:  
  
"Dann ruh dich jetzt aus und schlaf gut. Ich lass dich jetzt allein. Wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, ich bin im Zimmer direkt gegenüber von deinem. Ansonsten sehen wir uns dann morgen."  
  
Er drückte sie noch einmal und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
Angie war nun alleine. Sie dachte noch kurz darüber nach, was ihr heute alles passiert war und es überkam sie wieder diese Ohnmacht. Sie wusste nicht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie lag auf dem Bett, konnte sich nicht bewegen, aber auch nicht einschlafen. Da kam ihr wieder der Gedanke, dass sie sich noch immer nicht sicher war, ob sie das alles nicht doch nur träumte. Vielleicht würde sie bald einfach wieder auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufwachen und erkennen, dass einzig und allein ihre Fantasie ihr den Traum so realistisch erscheinen ließ. Nach diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Na, was glaubt ihr, hat ihr ihre Fantasie nur einen Streich gespielt und schläft sie, oder war alles real? Und angenommen es war real, wie wird sie sich entscheiden? Wird sie mit Albus nach Hogwarts reisen oder doch lieber nicht?  
  
Nun, hat es euch gefallen? Dann schreibt mir doch eine Review. Wenn nicht, könnt ihr mir das ja auch schreiben. *aufReviewshofft* 


	5. Abreise

Wie immer: Ich krieg kein Geld für diese Geschichte, obwohl sie mir gehört. Die Charaktere gehören, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, J.K. Rowling und Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind keineswegs beabsichtig, sondern rein zufällig.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nun komm ich wieder zu meinen Reviewer:  
  
Erstmal herzlichen Dank an euch alle! Ihr seid einfach klasse! Ich freu mich immer sooooooooooo doll über Reviews!  
  
@Liesel: Danke, ich freu mich, dass es dir gefällt! Ich hoffe, dass du meine Geschichte weiterverfolgen wirst und mir vielleicht auch weiter Reviews schreibst. *freundlichschau* Hier hast du nun das nächste Kapitel und ich kann vielleicht schon mal verraten, dass ich mittlerweile das Storyboard für noch so einige Kapitel habe.  
  
@Pe: Also erstmal: Ich find es gut, dass du Kritik äußerst. Das hilft einem, seinen Stil zu verbessern. Schreib ruhig wieder, wenn dir etwas nicht so gut gefällt, für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen. Schön, das es dir aber ansonsten gefällt.  
  
Nun aber zu dem besagten Teil: Ich hatte keineswegs vor, eine Mary-Sue- Geschichte zu schreiben. Gut, ich gebe zu, dass der Teil mit der Kleidungsbeschreibung vielleicht etwas lang und detailliert geworden ist, aber das war durchaus so beabsichtigt. Ich wollte Angie als eine sehr verträumte Person darstellen, zu deren Charakter Tagträume einfach dazugehören. In der dargestellten Situation wollte ich, dass sie, weil sie ziemlich müde war und weil sie wie gesagt ziemlich verträumt ist, die Umgebung um sie herum nur annähernd wahrnimmt und lieber lang und breit über Kleidung nachdenkt, sprich die in diesem Fall zwar ungewöhnlichen aber auch etwas unwesentlich Dinge, als die viel ungewöhnlicheren Dinge zu sehen, wie z.B. gleich die Zauberstäbe. Ihr fällt der Rest daher erst viel später auf. Außerdem finde ich es immer ganz gut, wenn man Dinge wie die Kleidung oder die Umgebung etwas ausführlicher beschreibt (nicht ganz so ausführlich wie an dieser Stelle, sprich z.B. ohne Schlangenlinien und Punkte *g*), denn dann kann man sich das alles besser vorstellen. Geht zumindest mir so, wenn ich Geschichten lese. Hinzu kommt noch, dass die Kleidung meiner Meinung nach etwas den Charakter einer Person oder auch ihre aktuelle Stimmung zeigt. Ich kann mir z.B. Snape besser mit dunklen als mit hellen Klamotten vorstellen und wenn man gerade gute Laune hat, würde man vielleicht eher helle und kontrastreiche Farben tragen als wenn man total betrübt ist, oder? Also es wird wohl auch in den nächsten Kapiteln Kleidungsbeschreibungen geben, aber nicht ganz so ausführlich, außer wenn ich vielleicht noch neue Charaktere einführe, bei denen ich das eventuell unterstützend zur Charakterbeschreibung benötige.  
  
@curlylein: *sichschuldigfühlt* Ok, ich gebe es zu, ich habe dich hinter dem Rücken der anderen mit Keksen bestochen. Wie soll ich das bloß wieder gutmachen? *g* Nun, ich kann aber auch anders: *dieFaustball* *böseundfordertschau* - ähm, nein ich meinte natürlich *KeksÖFFENTLICHzudirrüberschieb* *freundlichundbittendschau* Ich hoffe, dass ich sowohl weiterhin Reviews von dir kriege, als auch einen neuen Teil deiner Geschichte. *g*  
  
Du findest die Geschichte wirklich wie Baileys-Trüffel-Schoko? Boah, dass ist echt toll, denn ich weiß wirklich allzu gut, wie abhängig du davon bist *g*, ohne jetzt zu erwähnen, dass das auch auf mich zutrifft, vor allem, wenn wir zusammen Alan Rickman - Filme anschauen... Und nein, ich habe deine - ähm - 'subtile' *g* Forderung nicht überlesen...  
  
Außerdem muss noch gesagt werden: Du hast Recht, die Schule sollte sich etwas schämen!!! *g*  
  
@Souki: Freut mich, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt. Und ich hoffe doch, dass es spannend bleibt. Ich hab mir noch so einige Sachen einfallen lassen, um ein paar Wendepunkte in die Geschichte einzubauen, damit die Spannung bis zum Schluss einigermaßen erhalten bleibt. Das wirst du in den nächsten Kapiteln lesen können, ich hab aber erst die Grundgedanken niedergeschrieben, kann also noch ein wenig dauern.  
  
*~*  
  
So, kommen wir wieder zur Geschichte selbst. Da ist es wie versprochen: Das 5. Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ihr habt Spaß damit.  
  
*~*~*  
  
5. Kapitel: Abreise  
  
Sie hörte irgendein Geräusch und war plötzlich wach. Alles um sie herum war noch dunkel. Sie lag auf dem Bett und gähnte.  
  
'Dann bin ich doch wohl gestern noch irgendwie von meinem Schreibtisch zu meinem Bett gekommen, bevor ich eingeschlafen bin, ' dachte sie.  
  
Einerseits war sie nun zu wach, um wieder einzuschlafen, andererseits hatte sie noch keine Lust aufzustehen und wollte noch so lange liegen bleiben, bis es etwas heller war. Also dachte sie darüber nach, was sie den Tag dann noch so machen wollte. Ihr fiel ihr Brief ein. Ob sie den schon zu Ende geschrieben hatte? Wenn nein, müsste sie das unbedingt noch machen, Elizabeth und Larry warteten schließlich bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig darauf. Auf jeden Fall müsste sie ihn noch zur Post bringen, ein paar Briefmarken kaufen, die ihr ausgegangen waren, den Brief frankieren und einstecken. Sie hatte so richtig Lust auf einen Spaziergang. Den konnte sie ja mit dem Weg zur Post verbinden. Ihr fiel bei diesen Planungen auf, dass sie wohl letzte Nacht etwas geträumt haben musste. Nach längerem Grübeln erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie in ihrem Traum wegen des Einsteckens ihres Briefes einen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, zum Einkaufen gegangen war und in ihrem Lieblingsbücherladen einen alten Bekannten getroffen hatte, der ihre Vergangenheit kannte und sie ihr bereitwillig mitteilte. -  
  
'Ja, ein wirklich schöner Traum, auch wenn er zum Schluss ein wenig traurig war, ' seufzte sie.  
  
Und zaubern zu können war für sie auch eine echt tolle Vorstellung. Sie versuchte nach ihrem Wecker rechts neben dem Bett auf ihrem Nachttisch zu greifen, um zu schauen, wie spät es eigentlich war. Doch dort war keiner.  
  
'Den muss ich gestern wohl beim ins Bettgehen auf den Boden geworfen haben, ' dachte sie nachdenklich, beschloss aber, nicht aufzustehen, um nach ihm zu suchen.  
  
Einige Zeit lag sie nun einfach nur so da und dachte an den schönen Traum von der letzten Nacht. Langsam wurde es wieder hell. Vereinzelt vielen Lichtstrahlen in den Raum und sie konnte die Umrisse der Möbel um sie herum erkennen. Erst dachte sie, es läge an ihrer Morgenmüdigkeit, dass ihr der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, nicht sonderlich bekannt vorkam. Doch als es allmählich hell genug geworden war, um den Raum vollständig zu erleuchten, musste sie akzeptieren, dass sie sich nicht in ihrem Bett befand. Allmählich realisierte sie, dass sie sich in einem der Zimmer des 'Tropfenden Kessels' befinden musste. Es stand für sie nun eindeutig fest, dass es nicht nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Langsam stand sie auf und begab sich zum Fenster. Draußen war eine befahrene Straße zu sehen. Tatsächlich! Sie hatte nicht geträumt, es war alles real und sie würde Albus bald wieder sehen! Im Gegensatz zu dem Ende des vorigen Tages war sie nun sehr gut gelaunt und freute sich riesig, mehr über sich herauszufinden. Zwar war es noch immer traurig für sie, dass sie ihre echten Eltern nicht mehr wieder sehen würde, sie akzeptierte dieses jedoch und schaute nun nach vorn. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wie ihre Vergangenheit aussah, auch wenn sie sie nicht mehr ändern konnte. Und dass diese Vergangenheit einem Märchen glich, machte es umso aufregender.  
  
Sie schaute sich nach dem Bad um und guckte auf eine Uhr, die direkt über einer Couch gegenüber dem Bett hing. Es war erst 7 Uhr, also hatte sie noch etwas Zeit, bis Albus sie abholen würde, da er sie nach allem, was gestern passiert war, sicherlich ausschlafen lassen würde. Sie beschloss daher, erst einmal eine Dusche zu nehmen. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und wusch die letzte Müdigkeit aus ihr heraus. Frisch geduscht und gut gelaunt setzte sie sich auf die Fensterbank, schaute hinaus auf die Straße und überlegte beim Beobachten der vorbeifahrenden Autos, was sie alles mit nach - wie hieß noch gleich die Schule? - ach ja - Hogwarts mitnehmen würde. Heute Morgen stand es für sie außer Zweifel, dass sie mit Albus mitfahren würde und es gab keinen schöneren Gedanken für sie. Endlich würde sie mal wieder Urlaub machen und das sogar an einem derart mysteriösen Ort. Die letzten Urlaube hatte sie entweder mit ihren Eltern, oder in ihrer Wohnung in London verbracht. Sie war noch nie alleine weggefahren.  
  
Sie wurde durch ein Klopfen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Schnell schaute sie auf die Uhr. Schon 9:30 Uhr! Sie hatte ganz die Zeit vergessen, während sie sich das Kommende vorstellte und versuchte, sich darauf vorzubereiten.  
  
'Ach ja, es hat ja geklopft!' fiel ihr schlagartig ein.  
  
"Ich komm schon, bin sofort da!" rief sie schnell, während sie zur Tür hastete.  
  
Sie riss sie auf und schaute in ein freundlich lächelndes Gesicht von Albus.  
  
"Na, gut geschlafen?" fragte er weiter lächelnd. "Geht's dir besser?"  
  
"Ja, viel besser!" antwortete Angie freudestrahlend. "Ich hab jetzt akzeptiert, dass ich die Vergangenheit nicht ändern kann. Es ist zwar schade, dass ich meine richtigen Eltern nicht mehr wieder sehen werde, aber ich habe ja ganz liebe Adoptiveltern in der - wie sagtest du noch gleich - Muggelwelt. Es war gestern nur einfach zu viel auf einmal für mich. Ich war etwas überfordert mit der ganzen Situation, aber jetzt bin ich einfach nur noch glücklich dich wieder getroffen zu haben. Und im Übrigen könnte ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen, als mit dir nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich müsste vorher allerdings noch ein paar Sachen einpacken."  
  
Albus strahlte.  
  
"Das ist ja wunderbar! Und deine Sachen kannst du gleich packen gehen, ich werde dich begleiten, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Ich bin seid Ewigkeiten nicht mehr in einer Muggelwohnung gewesen. Aber erst sollten wir noch ein paar Einkäufe in der 'Winkelgasse' erledigen, du brauchst schließlich ein paar besondere Dinge dort, wo wir nun hingehen."  
  
"Ok, gerne. Es hat mich schon die ganze Zeit interessiert, was es alles, tolles in den Läden hier zu kaufen gibt. Und ich nehm' dich natürlich gerne mit zu mir nach Hause, " sagte Angie grinsend und schnappte sich ihren Mantel.  
  
"Es gibt übrigens erst noch Frühstück, " sagte Albus beiläufig, während er sie die Treppe runter in einen Nebenraum hinter dem Kneipenteil führte. Sie setzten sich an einen gedeckten und schön mit Teelichtern und Sonnenblumen dekorierten Tisch am Fenster.  
  
"Extra für dich, " sagte er strahlend und deutete auf eine Vielzahl von Marmeladengläsern, die in einem Dreieck angeordnet und mit ein paar Sonnenblumen verziert auf der rechten Hälfte des runden Tisches standen. Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und beide verzehrten ein leckeres Frühstück, das sie für den bevorstehenden Tag stärken sollte.  
  
Während sie so aßen, begann Albus erneut ein Gespräch, hatte nun aber dabei einen etwas ernsten und nachdenklichen Ton angenommen: "Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie ich dich in Hogwarts einführe."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Albus?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Ich dachte, du sagst einfach, dass ich Angie - ähm, ich meine Angelisa Dolphin, bin."  
  
"Erst dachte ich das auch" antwortete er mit etwas besorgter Mine. "Aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, was damals passiert ist, warum du damals so plötzlich verschwunden bist. Es kann zwar ein verunglückter Zauber gewesen sein, aber das glaube ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Du warst immer hervorragend in der Schule. Daher glaube ich, dass irgendjemand dich aus dem Schloss gebracht hat. Bis wir mehr wissen, sollten wir daher vorsichtig sein. Die Person könnte sich immer noch in Hogwarts befinden und du wärst ihr im Moment sogar völlig hilflos ausgeliefert, da du dich wohl auch nicht mehr an die Zaubersprüche erinnern kannst. Sie könnte dich in einem unbeobachteten Moment erwischen und ich könnte dir nicht helfen. Zu deiner Sicherheit sollten wir dich daher nicht unter deinem richtigen Namen einführen. Ich denke, ich stelle dich einfach als eine alte Familienfreundin vor, die ich über eine Familie kennen gelernt habe, die aus Zauberern und Muggeln besteht. Ich kann dann getrost sagen, dass ich dich schon von klein auf kenne. Allerdings müssen wir uns noch etwas mit deinem Namen einfallen lassen. Ich könnte mir sicherlich nicht merken, dich anders als mit Angie anzusprechen. Daher denke ich, dass wir den Vornamen beibehalten sollten. Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir deinen Muggelnachnamen nehmen? Niemand würde wissen, wer du bist und wir könnten uns die Namen einfacher als andere merken. An den Namen Angie solltest du dich sowieso gewöhnen."  
  
"Da hast du Recht, " sagte sie nachdenklich. "Ich hoffe allerdings, dass mir nicht wirklich jemand etwas antun will. Den Namen sollte ich mir merken können. Aber die Geschichte über unser Kennen lernen solltest du mir noch mitteilen, bevor wir in Hogwarts ankommen. Sonst könnte das unangenehme Folgen haben."  
  
"Stimmt. Ich lass mir was einfallen und erzähle es dir dann noch, bevor wir in den Zug steigen. Ich möchte dich dort schon gegebenenfalls als Angie - oh, wie war dein Muggelnachname noch gleich?"  
  
"Jefferson"  
  
"...als Angie Jefferson vorstellen können."  
  
"Gut. Dann wäre das geklärt. Wo du gerade Zug sagtest, wann fährt der Zug denn ab?"  
  
"Heute Nachmittag um 5 Uhr. Es ist jetzt 10 Uhr, da haben wir noch reichlich Zeit."  
  
"Gut, denn ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher, was ich alles mitnehmen will. Außerdem muss ich noch meinen Chef anrufen und ihm sagen, dass ich mir ein paar Wochen Urlaub nehme. Gehen vier Wochen klar? Länger gibt er mir mit Sicherheit nicht. Leider."  
  
"Du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst. Meinetwegen kannst du ganz herziehen. Ich hab aber natürlich auch Verständnis dafür, dass du dein normales Leben nicht aufgeben willst und dich daher danach richten musst. Wir sollten sowieso erst einmal sehen, wie es dir in Hogwarts überhaupt gefällt."  
  
"Stimmt. Jetzt sollten wir aber losgehen, du wolltest mir doch noch die Geschäfte der Winkelgasse näher zeigen."  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Könntest du vielleicht versuchen, dort schon als Angie Jefferson aufzutreten?"  
  
"Klar, ich versuch's."  
  
Sie verließen den Speiseraum, Albus sprach noch kurz mit dem Wirt und schon gingen sie wieder über den Hinterhof in die 'Winkelgasse'. Dieses Mal achtete sie darauf, wie Albus das Tor öffnete. Er klopfte gegen einen bestimmten Stein, sprach einen Zauberspruch, den sie nicht recht verstand und schon öffnete sich das Tor. Sie würde ihn wohl später noch einmal nach der richtigen Vorgehensweise fragen müssen, aber das hatte ja Zeit. Jetzt würden sie erst mal shoppen gehen.  
  
Sie schlenderten die 'Winkelgasse' entlang.  
  
"Als erstes gehen wir zu 'Ollivander'. Du brauchst einen Zauberstab. Auch wenn du ihn jetzt noch nicht richtig anwenden kannst. Wenn du dich wieder an Zaubersprüche erinnerst, solltest du diese jederzeit anwenden können. Danach kaufen wir dir einen Umhang. Der wird dir bestimmt gut stehen."  
  
"Einverstanden, " sagte sie und bemerkte, dass er nun auch einen Umhang, wie alle anderen hier außer ihr, trug. Er stand ihm gut und passte hervorragend zu ihm. Ohne den fehlte ihm etwas.  
  
Sie traten in ' Ollivander - Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.' ein. Ein Mann begrüßte sie freundlich.  
  
"Hallo Professor, hallo Miss. Schön sie mal wieder hier anzutreffen, Professor. Wie geht es Ihnen? Und wer ist ihre reizende Begleitung?"  
  
"Hallo Mr. Ollivander, mir geht es sehr gut. Das ist Angelisa Jefferson, eine alte Freundin von mir. Ich kenne sie schon von klein auf."  
  
"Hallo, " sagte Angie mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Und was brauchen Sie?"  
  
"Miss Jefferson bräuchte einen neuen Zauberstab. Ihr alter ist, ähm, kaputt gegangen. Ich wäre Ihnen übrigens sehr dankbar, wenn sie es für sich behalten würden, dass wir für sie einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft haben."  
  
"Und warum?"  
  
"Das kann ich Ihnen im Moment leider nicht erklären, aber bitte glauben Sie mir, dass es wichtig ist. Könnten wir den Zauberstab vielleicht in einem Hinterzimmer aussuchen?"  
  
"Natürlich, Professor. Sie werden schon wissen, was Sie tun."  
  
Die ganze Zeit war niemand im Geschäft gewesen und so konnte sie niemand gehört haben. Sie gingen in ein Hinterzimmer und der Verkäufer führte Angie etliche Modelle von Zauberstäben vor. Er erklärte ihr alle ihre Vorzüge bis ins kleinste Detail. Sie hörte aufmerksam zu, konnte sich nach einiger Zeit aber nur noch an die Hälfte erinnern.  
  
"Sie müssen den Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen. Der richtige wird dann Funken sprühen. Aber das wissen sie ja sicherlich alles noch vom letzten Mal. Ich rede einfach zu viel."  
  
Angie probierte alle durch. Bei einem aus Buchenholz mit Einhornhaaren, 10 Zoll, sprühten Funken und das nicht zu knapp. Sie hätte fast den ganzen Laden in Brand gesetzt, wenn Albus das Feuer nicht augenblicklich gelöscht hätte. Etwas bleich starrte sie auf den Zauberstab.  
  
"Das macht nichts, das passiert öfters, " versuchte sie der Verkäufer zu beruhigen. "Dieser Zauberstab passt halt sehr gut zu Ihnen, Miss."  
  
"Ich hab mich nur etwas erschrocken, " sagte sie wieder etwas gelassener und die Farbe ihres Gesichts kehrte auch langsam wieder zurück.  
  
Albus bezahlte, steckte den Zauberstab ein, lächelte den Verkäufer noch einmal freundlich an und sagte: "Danke Mr. Ollivander, Sie haben uns sehr geholfen. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen und danke, " fügte auch Angie hinzu.  
  
"Alles Gute, ich hoffe sie kommen mal wieder vorbei. Bis dann, " erwiderte der Verkäufer.  
  
Und schon verließen Albus und Angie den Laden.  
  
"Nun geht's weiter zu 'Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten', einen Umhang für dich kaufen, " erklärte Albus gut gelaunt.  
  
Angekommen bei ' Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten' schauten sie sich erst einmal um. Die Verkäuferin war noch mit einigen anderen Kunden beschäftigt. Es gab hier die verschiedensten Varianten von Umhängen, doch am besten gefielen ihr die schimmernden. Sie waren schwarz, wie die meisten hier, jedoch war der Stoff kein normales Flies, sondern irgendein anderer Stoff, der glänzte und je nach Lichtfall verschieden funkelte.  
  
"Die sind besonders schön, nicht wahr, Miss?" sagte eine ihr unbekannte Stimme hinter ihr.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und erkannte die Verkäuferin, die sich vorher noch um die anderen Kunden gekümmert hatte. Sie war so in Gedanken um diese Umhänge gewesen, dass sie sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte.  
  
"Ja, das stimmt. Die gefallen mir von den Umhängen, die ich hier gesehen habe, am besten, " erwiderte sie und sah, wie Albus auf sie zukam.  
  
"Hallo Madam Malkin, " sagte er.  
  
"Oh, hallo Professor. Wenn sie einen Moment warten würden. Ich bediene gerade diese Dame."  
  
"Ich weiß. Wir sind gemeinsam hereingekommen. Sie ist eine alte Freundin von mir. Ihr Name ist übrigens Angelisa Jefferson."  
  
"Oh entschuldigen Sie, Professor, das wusste ich nicht."  
  
"Konnten Sie auch nicht, Madam Malkin. Zeigen Sie uns nun bitte ihre Modelle? Wobei ich das Gefühl habe, dass wir wohl auf die schimmernden hier zurückkommen werden."  
  
Die Verkäuferin stellte erst Angies benötigte Umhangsgröße fest und zeigte ihr dann etliche Umhänge, wobei sie sich immer lang und breit über ihren Stoff, ihre Herstellung und die Zauberer, die die einzelnen Modelle bevorzugten, ausließ. Letztendlich kamen sie aber doch wieder auf die schimmernden, schwarzen Umhänge zurück. Angie probierte einen in ihrer Größe an und betrachtete sich damit im Spiegel. Er stand ihr sehr gut. Außerdem war der Stoff samtweich und fühlte sich so toll an, dass sie ihn nie wieder ausziehen wollte. Sie fand den Umhang einfach umwerfend und ließ ihn gleich an. Ihr Mantel wurde an seiner Stelle eingepackt. Wieder bezahlte Albus, sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich und auf ging es zum nächsten Geschäft.  
  
"Eigentlich brauchst du nichts von den Dingen hier mehr wirklich. Einen Besen jetzt zu fliegen würde ich dir nicht empfehlen. Du solltest erst einmal wieder zaubern können, sonst kannst du dich bei einem Absturz nicht abfangen. Die Bücher brauchst du auch nicht. Alle Bücher, die du lesen möchtest, findest du in der Schulbucherei oder in meiner Privatbücherei. Das einzige, was du vielleicht noch gebrauchen könntest, wäre ein magisches Haustier. Du kannst dir eins aussuchen. Alle haben irgendwelche besonderen Eigenschaften, jedoch sind Eulen besonders nützlich. Sie transportieren unsere Post und sind so nicht nur zur Erheiterung da. Wenn du wieder zurück in der Muggelwelt bist, könntest du mir mit einer Eule immer Briefe schreiben. So könnten wir in Kontakt bleiben. Es gibt natürlich auch noch andere Möglichkeiten. Du könntest deine Briefe auch einfach meiner Eule mitgeben, wenn sie dir einen Brief von mir bringt. Entscheide selbst. Ich denke nur, dass es für dich vielleicht schön wäre, noch einen Begleiter zu haben."  
  
"Das ist eine ganz tolle Idee! Danke!" sagte sie überglücklich. "Ich wollte schon immer ein Haustier haben, bin aber bis jetzt noch nicht dazu gekommen, mir eins zuzulegen. Ich schau mich da dann einfach mal um und such mir eins aus."  
  
Angekommen bei der 'Magischen Menagerie', lief Angie sofort freudestrahlend hinein und schaute sich neugierig um. Der Zauberstab war ja schon toll gewesen, aber mit dem konnte sie jetzt noch nichts anfangen. Der Umhang gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut, aber ein magisches Haustier? Das übertraf alles. Auch wenn sie schon 22 Jahre alt war, freute sie sich wie ein kleines Kind zu Weihnachten beim Auspacken der Geschenke.  
  
Es gab hier so viele verschiedene Tiere. Katzen in allen Farben, Mäuse und Ratten, die vergnügt herum sprangen, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und viele Tiere, die Angie nur als Wollknäuel, als glitschiges Etwas etc. bezeichnen konnte. Und es gab die Eulen. Die verschiedensten Sorten waren hier zu finden, aber ihr fiel besonders eine auf. Sie schätzte, dass es eine Schleiereule war. Sie war nicht besonders groß, so wie die anderen, nein, sie war eher klein. Aber sie hatte Angies besonderes Interesse geweckt. Diese Eule schaute sie immerzu an, als ob sie sagen wollte: "Nimm mich mit." Gut, die anderen Tiere in diesem Laden machten nichts anderes, aber es hatte nicht so eine Wirkung auf Angie. Diese Schleiereule war weiß und hatte einen seidigen, silbernen Schimmer. Ihre Augen leuchteten regelrecht. Sie waren blau. Aber ein ganz anderes Blau, als Angies Augen. Sie waren noch heller, aber nicht weniger facettenreich.  
  
Albus musste wohl ihre Begeisterung für diese Eule gesehen haben, denn er sagte: "Die ist wirklich schön. Ist sie die richtige für dich? Möchtest du sie haben?"  
  
"Ja, " antwortete sie glücklich. "Ist sie ein Weibchen oder Männchen?"  
  
"Ein Weibchen," mischte sich die Verkäuferin ein. "Hallo Professor, hallo Miss. Soll ich Ihnen beiden die Eule einpacken?"  
  
"Hallo! Ja bitte, packen Sie sie bitte in einen besonders schönen Käfig, " antwortete Albus.  
  
"Gerne, " sagte die Verkäuferin, während sie hinter dem Tresen verschwand und nach einem geeigneten Käfig suchte.  
  
"Ich glaub, ich nenn dich Faye, " sagte Angie zu ihrer Eule.  
  
Diese schaute sie dankbar an und berührte mit ihrem Schnabel die Hand von Angie, die diese zu ihr ausgestreckt hatte.  
  
"Ihr versteht euch ja schon prächtig! Also, noch eine kurze Einleitung zu den Verhaltensmaßnahmen: Du kannst deine Eule jederzeit fliegen lassen, die findet ohne weiteres zu dir zurück und findet auch die Personen, denen du deine Briefe schickst. Und was sie gerne frisst, musst du mit der Zeit selbst herausfinden. Allerdings mögen die meisten Kekse."  
  
"Gut zu wissen, Kekse hab ich meistens sowieso dabei - halt für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch."  
  
Die Verkäuferin kam mit einem größeren Käfig aus Stahl zurück. Er war geschwungen, verschnörkelt und bot viel Platz und somit genügend Bewegungsfreiheit für Faye. Albus bezahlte, Angie nahm den Käfig, in dem sich Faye befand und sie traten wieder heraus in die 'Winkelgasse'.  
  
"So, jetzt sollten wir aber schleunigst zu mir gehen, es ist schon 2 Uhr und ich muss noch packen, " sagte Angie zu Albus, noch immer mit einem Leuchten in den Augen, dass Albus mit Freude bemerkte.  
  
"Gut, " antwortete Albus, während sie die 'Winkelgasse' wieder verließen. "Aber dann musst du den Umhang wieder ablegen, genauso wie ich. Die Muggel reagieren darauf genauso wie du gestern."  
  
"Stimmt, hätte ich fast vergessen. Man merkt gar nicht, dass man den anhat."  
  
Sie zogen sich die Umhänge aus und Angie zog sich wieder ihren Mantel an. Zurück zu Angies Wohnung nahmen sie ein Taxi. Wenn sie gelaufen wären, hätte die Zeit nicht mehr zum packen gereicht. Angie bezahlte den Taxifahrer und sie und Albus gingen schnellen Schrittes hoch in ihre Wohnung. Es war jetzt 2:30 Uhr, wie Angie nervös bei einem Blick auf die Uhr feststellte.  
  
"Setz dich doch, Albus. Das könnte jetzt etwas länger dauern. Ich bin so unentschlossen, was ich mitnehmen soll. Ja, ja Faye. Schon gut. Ich beeil mich, komm hier hast du einen Keks, " sagte sie, während sie Faye einen Keks aus einer Schale reichte, den diese mit Genuss verspeiste.  
  
Dann warf Angie ihren Mantel über einen Stuhl und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Albus setzte sich und beobachtete das bunte Treiben. Für ihn war es wohl noch früh, es war schließlich erst 2:30 Uhr, also noch anderthalb Stunden Zeit zum Packen. Sie würden schließlich nur höchstens eine Stunde Fahrtzeit zum Bahnhof benötigen. Er saß relativ gelassen da, während Angie ziemlich kopflos durch die Gegend wirbelte. Erst als es langsam auf die 4 Uhr zuging, wurde wohl auch er unruhig.  
  
Um 4 Uhr meinte er dann: "Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt gehen. Ich gebe dir noch fünf Minuten. Dann müssen wir wirklich gehen, sonst verpassen wir den Zug."  
  
Angie starrte ihn entsetzt an: "Aber ich hab doch noch gar nicht alles eingepackt! Und umgezogen bin ich auch noch nicht!"  
  
"Dafür haben wir jetzt auch keine Zeit mehr! Schnapp einfach noch die wichtigsten Sachen, die du brauchst von denen, die hier rum liegen. Dann pack sie in den Koffer und wir gehen."  
  
"Aber welche Sachen soll ich denn nehmen? Lieber die blaue oder die schwarze Hose und was ist mit den Oberteilen hier?"  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich schrecklich aufführte. Aber sie war noch nie richtig alleine verreist und sie wollte sich nachher nicht ärgern müssen, das wichtigste vergessen zu haben.  
  
Albus meinte dazu nur: "Du siehst mit Sicherheit in all diesen Sachen gut aus. Jetzt komm. Das ist der letzte Zug heute. Nimm einfach irgendetwas oder meinetwegen sogar alles. Wir werden das schon irgendwie mitbekommen."  
  
"Tut mir wirklich leid, Albus. Ich bin schrecklich. Ich bin nur noch nie richtig verreist und will beim ersten Mal an alles denken."  
  
"Schon gut. Aber komm jetzt bitte."  
  
"Ja - so - hier - sind - die - Koffer - " sagte sie keuchend.  
  
Sie hatte einfach alles geschnappt, was sie finden konnte und in irgendeinen Koffer gestopft. Daher waren die Koffer sehr schwer und sie konnte sie kaum schleppen. Sie hatte schon Bedenken, dass auch Albus sie nicht tragen konnte, doch dieser sagte nur : 'Minimalus' und die Koffer wurden ganz klein. Er steckte sie in seine Hosentasche und packte Angie am Arm.  
  
"Wenn wir jetzt gehen, könnten wir es vielleicht noch schaffen. Warte. Ich sorge dafür, dass deine Kleidung wie frisch angezogen ist."  
  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut, richtete ihn auf Angies Kleidung und sprach wieder einen kaum erkennbaren Zauberspruch. Und schon war ihre Kleidung wie neu.  
  
"Danke, " sagte sie noch immer schuldbewusst.  
  
Angie packte noch den Käfig mit Faye, ihre Handtasche und den Sommermantel und dann stürmten sie regelrecht aus dem Haus, schnappten sich ein Taxi, das glücklicherweise direkt vor ihrer Haustür stand und fuhren zum Bahnhof.  
  
"Du hast deinen Chef noch gar nicht wegen dem Urlaub informiert, " fiel es Albus ein.  
  
"Mist! Hab ich glatt vergessen. Warte, ich hab mein Handy eingepackt. Das müsste ich noch auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof schaffen, wenn er nicht wieder stundenlang mit seiner Schwester telefoniert."  
  
Angie nahm das Handy aus ihrer Handtasche und wählte die Nummer ihres Chefs.  
  
"Dylan Gordon am Apparat."  
  
"Hallo Dylan, hier ist Sally."  
  
"Hallo Sally. Was kann ich für dich tun?"  
  
"Nun, ohne um den heißen Brei herum zu reden - ich brauche mal wieder Urlaub. Du weißt ja, dass ich in den letzten Wochen ziemlich im Stress war und auch viele Überstunden im Kindergarten gemacht habe und da dachte ich, dass du mir bestimmt ein paar Wochen zur Regeneration freigeben würdest. Stimmt's?"  
  
"Du weißt, dass ich dir meistens keinen Gefallen abschlagen kann. Gut, der Urlaub ist genehmigt. Lisa kommt am Montag zurück aus dem Urlaub und kann dann deine Schichten mit übernehmen. Sie hat sowieso noch ein paar Stunden nachzuholen. Wie lange soll der Urlaub denn sein?"  
  
"Ich dachte so an vier Wochen."  
  
"Vier Wochen? Das ist ein bisschen lange, findest du nicht auch?"  
  
"Komm schon, Dylan. Ich bin sonst immer eingesprungen, wenn Not am Mann war, ohne Rücksicht auf meine eigene Planung zu nehmen. Keiner arbeitet so häufig, lange und zuverlässig wie ich bei uns. Ich hab schon ewig keinen richtigen, längeren Urlaub mehr gemacht. Wenn man das aufrechnet, sind vier Wochen noch richtig knapp bemessen."  
  
"Schon gut, Sally. Ich geb' mich geschlagen. Du kriegst deine vier Wochen. Bleibst du denn zu Hause, so dass ich dich im Notfall anrufen kann?"  
  
"Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Ich fahre endlich mal richtig weg und bin leider auch nicht erreichbar. Ich möchte einfach mal richtig abspannen, ohne an irgendwelche Verpflichtungen denken zu müssen."  
  
"Schade, aber da kann man nichts machen. Ich gönn dir das ja auch. Dann erhol dich mal schön."  
  
"Bevor ich es vergesse, könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Worum geht es denn?"  
  
"Ich bin so überstürzt abgefahren, dass ich meinen anderen Freunden nicht mehr von dem Urlaub erzählen konnte und ich werde im Urlaub wohl auch nicht dazu kommen. Du bist doch auch mit den meisten befreundet. Könntest du ihnen das erklären?"  
  
"Klar, kein Problem. Und die ich nicht kenne, kennen ja die anderen. Das wird schon klappen."  
  
"Danke, Dylan. Ich bin dir echt dankbar. Oh, ich sehe gerade, dass ich gleich am Bahnhof ankomme. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen, sonst verpasse ich den Zug."  
  
"Ok, dann viel Spaß und wir sehen uns dann in vier Wochen."  
  
"Bis dann."  
  
Angie legte auf.  
  
"So, das wäre geschafft. Jetzt hab ich keine Verpflichtungen mehr, an die ich in den nächsten vier Wochen denken muss, " sagte Angie zu Albus.  
  
"Schön, dann steht ja vier schönen Wochen nichts mehr im Wege."  
  
Angekommen am Bahnhof schaute sich Angie um. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass es ein anderer, ihr nicht bekannter Bahnhof sein würde, eben extra für Zauberer. Doch sie fuhren zum normalen Muggelbahnhof. Sie bezahlte schnell den Taxifahrer und beide rannten zum Bahnsteig. Albus erklärte ihr, dass der Zug am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ abfahren würde. Sie dachte nur kurz daran, dass sie noch nie ein Gleis mit dieser Zahl gesehen hatte, wunderte sich aber nicht. Er führte sie zu einer Art Pfeiler und lehnte sich dagegen.  
  
"Komm, lehn dich mit mir hier gegen. Ich zeig dir dann gleich, wie es weiter geht."  
  
Angie machte, worum er sie gebeten hatte und ehe sie sich versah, fielen beide durch diesen Pfeiler. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen, konnte sie einen Bahnsteig sehen, an dem viele Zauberer standen. Sie trugen alle Umhänge und das was sie an Gesprächsfetzen auffing, drehte sich um die Haltung von irgendwelchen Tieren, deren Namen sie nie zuvor gehört hatte, oder um den neuesten Zaubertrankmix, um die Laune seines Gegenüber zu heben. Eine riesige, rote Lock stand schon auf den Gleisen und die Menge begann nun langsam einzusteigen.  
  
"Du hast etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen, Albus. Du musst mir noch sagen, wie die Leute heißen, über die du mich angeblich kennst und du solltest mir ein wenig über sie erzählen."  
  
"Ach du meine Güte. Das hätte aber ziemlich schief gehen können. Gut, ähm...also. Ja, ich hab's. Ich kenne dich von Gwendolyn und Melvin Larkins. So ziemlich jeder der Lehrer in Hogwarts weiß, dass ich die beiden gut kenne. Sie ist ein Muggel, wohingegen er ein Zauberer ist. Ich hab schon häufiger von ihnen erzählt, da sie ein Musterbeispiel dafür sind, das auch Muggel und Zauberer sehr glücklich miteinander leben können und das auch in der Muggelwelt. Da die beiden aber in der Muggelwelt leben und dies auch noch sehr abgeschieden, sind die wenigsten ihnen schon mal begegnet und wenn, dann hat es mit Sicherheit nicht gereicht, um über die normale Smalltalkebene hinauszugehen. Also weiß man in Hogwarts nur, das über die beiden, was ich dort erzählt habe. Du musst nur wissen, dass sie in 'Little Hill' wohnen und das schon seit über 20 Jahren. Er ist 50 Jahre, sie ist 42 Jahre alt. Beide sind ungefähr 1,75 groß. Er hat schon etwas ergraute, rötliche, kurz geschnittene Haare, sie schulterlange, dunkelbraune, gelockte. Beide sind keine Brillenträger. Außerdem sind beide sehr Naturverbunden und er zaubert nur, um ihnen ein wenig Arbeit abzunehmen. Z.B. Haushaltsarbeit. Sie haben sich im Muggel-London in einem Café kennen gelernt. Alle Tische waren besetzt, als er hereinkam und er hat sie dann gefragt, ob er sich zu ihr setzten könne. So - und zum Schluss solltest du dir einfach noch merken, dass du sie kennst, weil du mit Gwendolyn über ein paar Ecken verwandt bist. Du bist in die Gegend gezogen - kennst du 'Little Hill'?"  
  
"Ja, ein kleiner Ort außerhalb Londons. Ich war schon mal dort. Kleiner Familienausflug mit meinen Adoptiveltern."  
  
"Hervorragend! Dann hätten wir das Problem auch aus der Welt geschafft. Also du bist dahin gezogen und da du mit ihnen verwandt bist, hast du viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht. Auch vorher warst du schon als kleines Kind immer wieder dort zu Besuch. Daher kenne ich dich. Da du nun so viel Zeit mit den beiden verbracht hast, ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden, dir zu erzählen, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Und das wir uns in dem Bücherladen getroffen haben, können wir einfach so übernehmen. Da ich dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, hab ich dich dann einfach nach Hogwarts eingeladen, um mal wieder etwas mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen und dir gleichzeitig mal mein Zuhause zu zeigen. Denkst du, du kannst dir das merken?"  
  
"Ich denke schon."  
  
"Gut, dann steht unserer Reise nach Hogwarts ja nichts mehr im Wege."  
  
Der Zug wollte schon fast abfahren, als sie nach Beendigung ihres Gesprächs endlich einstiegen. Die Lock pfiff und fuhr los in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Seid ihr schon gespannt, wie es Angie in Hogwarts ergehen wird? Was glaubt ihr, wird das mit der neuen Identität gut klappen (wenn ich schon so frage...)? Und wie wird sie mit den Leuten dort klarkommen?  
  
Also an alle, die diese Geschichte gelesen haben, ja ich sagte ALLE!!!, auch diejenigen, die die Geschichte bisher verfolgt, mir bis jetzt aber keine Review geschickt haben: Schreibt mir bitte eine. Muss gar nicht lang sein, muss auch nicht positiv sein (auch wenn ich mich über positive Reviews immer besonders freue *g*), Hauptsache ihr schreibt mir etwas.  
  
Bei meinen treuen Reviewern bedanke ich mich an dieser Stelle noch mal ganz herzlich! Ihr seid toll!!! *euchalleknuddelt* 


	6. Ankunft

Wie immer: Nur die Geschichte und meine selbst erdachten Charaktere gehören mir, der Rest gehört J.K. Rowling. Und ich verdiene noch immer kein Geld damit. Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden oder toten Personen sind rein zufällig.   
  
*~*  
  
Ich bedanke mich an dieser Stelle wieder mal bei meinem lieben curlylein - du bist einfach die beste Freundin, die man haben kann! Danke für deine Beta-Tätigkeit, danke, dass du mir, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen, weiterhin Reviews schreibst und sowieso für alles, was du sonst noch so für mich machst. *hugs&kisses* *knuddel*  
Dein Lieblingskapitel kommt ja erst ein wenig später, aber soweit ich mich erinnere, war dies mal dein Lieblingskapitel, bevor ich das andere geschrieben habe, also viel Spaß damit.   
  
*~*  
  
Hier ist es: Das 6. Kapitel. Die Rohfassungen der nächsten Kapitel befinden sich auf meinem PC, ich weiß aber noch nicht, wie lange es dauern wird die zu vervollständigen. Also habt erst mal Spaß mit diesem Kapitel.   
In den letzten Kapiteln ist es noch nicht so ganz deutlich geworden, aber ich mag meine Charktere gerne mal in etwas 'unangenehme' Situationen bringen *fiesgrins* *dieTeufelshörnerschnellversteckt* und das könnt ihr in diesem Kapitel feststellen. Und ich kann euch ja schon mal verraten, dass ich Angie ab jetzt häufiger in ähnlich gemeine Situationen bringen werde... *evilgrins*   
  
  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
**6. Ankunft**  
  
  
Sie fuhren schon einige Stunden. Angie schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Landschaft war einfach traumhaft schön. Sie genoss jede Sekunde der Fahrt. Trotzdem wurde sie ungeduldig. Sie wollte endlich ankommen und Hogwarts sehen. Albus hatte ihr die ganze Fahrt von Hogwarts vorgeschwärmt, wie groß das Schloss, wie malerisch die Natur sei und, und, und. Sie konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Die Fahrt war bis jetzt zwar schön gewesen, Albus und sie hatten viel geredet, sie hatte einige nette Menschen kennen gelernt, denen sie von Albus vorgestellt wurde und sie wurde regelrecht mit Schokofröschen voll gestopft. Doch jetzt konnten sie auch allmählich ankommen, dachte sie bei sich.   
  
Nach einiger Zeit ungeduldigem Starren aus dem Fenster hörte sie Albus sagen:  
"Wir müssten gleich da sein."  
  
Ihr Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Und tatsächlich, sie erkannte ein riesiges Schloss durchs Fenster. Es wirkte auf sie einfach nur bombastisch und atemberaubend.  
Es dauerte nur noch wenige Minuten, bis der Zug anhielt. Alle stiegen aus und Angie schaute sich auf dem Bahnhof in aller Ruhe um. Sie waren von weiten Wiesen, Hügeln und Wäldchen umgeben.  
  
"Wir müssen da hoch. Oben müsste bereits eine Kutsche auf uns warten, die uns dann direkt zum Eingang von Hogwarts bringt, " sagte Albus und deutete dabei in Richtung eines Hügels, über dem Angie in weiter Ferne die Spitze des gewaltigen Schlosses sehen konnte.  
  
Sie lief fröhlich an Albus' Seite und schaute sich immer wieder interessiert um, da sie sich jeden Zentimeter ihrer Umgebung einprägen wollte. Alles hier war neu für sie, obwohl sie häufig immer wieder das Gefühl hatte, sich an einige Dinge zu erinnern, die sich in ihrem Unterbewusstsein verbargen. Sie war definitiv schon hier gewesen, aber es war trotzdem oder vielleicht gerade deshalb sehr aufregend für sie, hier zu sein.   
  
Je höher sie stiegen, desto mehr von Hogwarts wurde erkennbar. Sie sah die Kutsche oben auf dem Hügel und bemerkte, dass keine Pferde eingespannt waren. Eigentlich hätte sie sich darüber wundern müssen, aber innerlich kam es ihr ganz normal vor. Die Pferde waren halt nicht sichtbar. Oben angekommen sah sie, dass sich ein großer See vor Hogwarts befand. Er und der Wald, wohl der ‚Verbotene Wald', wie sie mutmaßte, der gegenüber von Hogwarts auf der anderen Seite des Sees lag, machten auf sie einen verzauberten Eindruck.   
  
'Verzaubert - wie passend, ' dachte Angie.  
  
Überaus glücklich stieg sie mit Albus in die Kutsche, die sich auch sogleich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
"Und wie gefällt es dir bis jetzt hier?" fragte Albus interessiert.  
  
"Sehr gut, " antwortete Angie strahlend. "Es ist hier einfach traumhaft schön. Der See, der Wald, die unendliche Wiesen- und Hügellandschaft und das riesige, atemberaubende Schloss - einfach umwerfend!"  
  
Glücklich schaute er sie an.  
  
"Das freut mich. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst."  
  
"Das hoffe ich auch. Bis jetzt bin ich einfach nur glücklich, dass ich hier bin."  
  
Die Kutschfahrt führte über die Hügel, herum um den See vorbei an dem Wald. Es war wie eine kurze Rundfahrt, so dass sie sich alles noch etwas genauer anschauen konnte. Langsam kamen sie dem Eingangstor näher und Angie realisierte die Größe des schon vorher riesig wirkenden Schlosses.  
  
'Ob ich mich darin je zurechtfinden werde? Da muss es doch unendlich viele Gänge geben, ' dachte sie, hoffte aber, dass sie es mit Albus Hilfe schnell lernen würde.  
  
Sie traten ein und kamen in eine Halle, die fast so groß wie die Hälfte des kleinen Häuserviertels in 'Maize-Field-Town' war.  
  
"Wow, ist das toll! So eine riesige Halle hab ich noch nie gesehen, - na ja, ich erinnere mich zumindest nicht mehr, " sagte sie überwältigt von den vielen Eindrücken. "Und die Decke, das ist ja klasse! Toller Einfall, den Himmel sichtbar zu machen."  
  
Albus lächelte sie nur an und nickte. Kurze Zeit später sagte er: "Kann ich dich kurz hier alleine in der Halle lassen? Ich muss kurz nachschauen, welches Gästezimmer ich für dich herrichten lassen kann."  
  
"Klar, kein Problem. Ich schaue mich so lange hier genauer um. Die Bilder sind sehr interessant."   
  
"Gut, aber ich empfehle dir, erst einmal wirklich nur hier in der Halle zu bleiben. Die Gänge hier können einen ganz schön in die Irre führen, vor allem, wenn man sich hier nicht auskennt und selbst dann verläuft man sich manchmal noch, wenn man mit seinen Gedanken woanders ist."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich bleibe hier in der Halle. Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass man hier leicht vom Weg abkommen kann."  
  
Beide lächelten sich noch mal kurz an und dann verschwand Albus mit wehendem Umhang in einem der vielen Gänge.  
  
Während sie nun alleine in der Halle war, schaute sie sich die Bilder genauer an. Sie bewegten sich. Es waren vier Bilder mit jeweils einer Person darauf. Drei dieser Personen lächelten sie freundlich an und winkten ihr zu, während die vierte Person sie eher griesgrämig und missmutig beäugte. Sie stand so dar und versuchte gerade zu ergründen, wer die abgebildeten Personen eigentlich waren, als sie eine kalte und zornige Stimme hinter sich ertönen hörte.  
  
"WENN ICH SIE NOCH EINMAL IN DER NÄHE DES VERBOTENEN WALDES ERWISCHE, DANN WERDEN SIE NICHT SO GLIMPFLICH DAVON KOMMEN. 50 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRIFFINDOR, " fauchte es.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und erkannte, dass die Person, die da so fauchte, ein großer, schlanker Mann war. Er hatte mittellanges, schwarzes Haar und war relativ blass. Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn und Angie hätte um keinen Preis mit dem kleinen Mädchen tauschen wollen, das neben dem Mann stand und geknickt und verängstigt zu Boden schaute. Der Mann packte das Mädchen unsanft am Arm und zog sie zur Treppe. Er schupste sie in Richtung Treppe und sagte noch immer sehr kalt aber nicht mehr schreiend, was nicht minder Angst einflößend war:  
  
"Sehen Sie zu, dass Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum kommen."  
  
Das Mädchen rannte zitternd so schnell sie konnte die Treppe hoch und verschwand aus Angies Blickfeld. Der Mann drehte sich um und stürmte in Richtung des Ganges, der direkt neben Angie lag. Er stieß fast mit ihr zusammen, was eigentlich seine und nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, denn Angie hatte die Szene mit dem Mädchen bewegungslos verfolgt und stand so als völlig sichtbares Hindernis da. Er musste sie wohl übersehen haben.  
  
Dennoch raunte er sie an: "_Passen Sie doch auf, wo Sie hingehen!_"  
  
Er rauschte an ihr vorbei, ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
  
'Was für ein unhöflicher und unsympathischer Mann! Wie kann man sich nur so aufführen?' dachte sie etwas erschrocken und auch ein wenig wütend. 'Na ja, vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen schlechten Tag und ist deshalb so schlecht gelaunt.'  
  
Da ihre Menschenkenntnis ja nicht besonders gut war, ging sie davon aus, dass dieser Mann, anstatt wie er anfangs auf sie gewirkt hatte, nämlich kalt, unhöflich, fies - halt ein richtiges Ekelpaket, von dem man sich lieber fernhalten sollte, eigentlich ein bestimmt netter, umgänglicher Kerl war.   
  
  
Albus kam zurück. Er strahlte und sagte: "Ich hab ein besonders schönes Zimmer für dich gefunden, das dir bestimmt gut gefallen wird. Es dürfe jetzt bereits fertig hergerichtet sein. Komm, ich zeig's dir gleich, bevor wir zum Abendessen gehen."  
  
Angie musste wohl ein wenig verstört durch den 'Fast-Zusammenstoß' ausgesehen haben, denn Albus fragte etwas besorgt: "Geht es dir nicht gut? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"  
  
"Doch, doch - es geht mir gut. Ein Mann wäre gerade fast mit mir zusammengestoßen und ich habe mich etwas erschrocken, aber es ist nichts passiert. Lass uns gehen. Ich bin etwas erschöpft und würde mich gerne kurz in meinem Zimmer ausruhen, bevor wir essen gehen."   
  
Albus ernste Mine lockerte sich wieder. Sie gingen viele Gänge entlang, bis sie endlich an einer Tür angekommen waren, bei der Albus sagte: "Hier wären wir. Das wird für dich die nächsten Wochen dein Zuhause sein. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir."  
  
Er schloss auf und gab ihr den Schlüssel. Beide traten ein. Als erstes holte Albus dann die verkleinerten Koffer von Angie aus der Tasche und zauberte sie wieder in ihre richtige Größe.  
Angie betrachtete den Raum währenddessen genauer. Es war ein großes, geräumiges Zimmer, das von Anfang an einen sehr gemütlichen Eindruck machte. Direkt gegenüber von ihr befand sich ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, der vor einem riesigen Fenster stand. Man hatte einen herrlichen Blick auf den See und den Verbotenen Wald. Rechts von der Tür befand sich eine große, gemütlich aussehende, blaue Couch, vor der ein runder Glastisch stand. Über dieser hing ein sehr schönes Landschaftsbild an der Wand, auf dem sich die Bäume im Wind wogen. Links neben der Tür war eine Bücherwand. Die linke Wand hatte zwei Türen, zwischen denen an der Wand eine große Uhr hing. Durch die vordere konnte sie einen Raum mit einem Bett und einem Kleiderschrank auf der linken und einen kleinen Nachttisch mit Wecker, eine größere Topfpflanze und eine weitere, blaue Couch auf der rechten Seite erkennen. Hinter der hinteren befand sich ein Raum mit abgegrenzter Toilette und einem Bad.  
  
"Das ist ja schön hier. Wie ein Appartement. Richtig gemütlich. Ich denke, hier werde ich mich richtig zu Hause fühlen."   
  
"Das ist schön. Soll ich dich dann alleine lassen, damit du dich erst mal erholen kannst? Das eigentliche Essen ist bereits vorbei, aber wir beide könnten uns dann so in sagen wir anderthalb Stunden treffen. Ist dir das recht?"  
  
Angie schaute auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen fast 10:30 Uhr.  
  
"Ja das ist gut. Dann kann ich meine Sachen erst einmal auspacken und hier ausbreiten. Vielleicht lege ich mich auch noch kurz aufs Ohr. Aber wo treffen wir uns denn zum Essen?"   
  
"Am besten treffen wir uns in meinem Büro. Du gehst dazu einfach wieder in die Halle zurück und die Treppe in der Mitte dieser hoch. Die nächste Treppe steigst du dann auch noch hoch und da hole ich dich dann ab. Ich hab in der Gegend noch etwas zu arbeiten, das liegt dann auf meinem Weg. Denkst du, du findest zurück zur Halle, oder soll ich dich lieber direkt von hier abholen?"  
  
"Ach, das schaff ich schon. Treffen wir uns also oben an der Treppe. Bis dann."  
  
"Bis dann."  
  
  
Albus drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.  
  
Angie schnappte sich nun ihre Koffer und packte alle Sachen aus. Sie hängte die Kleider sorgfältig in den Kleiderschrank und stellte ihre Bilder von ihrer Familie auf den Nachttisch. Den Käfig mit Faye stellte sie auf den Schreibtisch, so dass diese den schönen Blick nach draußen genießen konnte. Ihren Zauberstab versteckte sie in ein paar Sachen eingehüllt in einer Ecke im Kleiderschrank. Alles andere legte sie in die Schublanden des Nachttisches. Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr und beschloss, sich noch ein wenig hinzulegen. Es war erst 11:15 Uhr und sie müsste erst um 11:45 Uhr losgehen. Eine Viertelstunde würde sie wohl brauchen, um den Weg zurückzufinden. Sie hatte sich zwar alles genau angeschaut und eingeprägt, aber es war sicher sehr einfach, einmal falsch abzubiegen und sich dann heillos zu verlaufen.  
  
Sie stellte den Wecker und legte sich hin.  
  
  
Der Wecker klingelte und riss Angie unsanft aus ihren Träumen. 25 Minuten Schlaf reichten einfach nicht aus, um ihre Müdigkeit verschwinden zu lassen. Sie quälte sich aber trotzdem aus dem Bett, da ihr Magen gewaltig knurrte und vor allem, weil sie Albus nicht einfach umsonst auf sie warten lassen wollte. In fünf Minuten war sie startklar und verließ flugs ihre Zimmer. In all der Eile und wohl auch weil sie es nicht gewohnt war, vergaß sie es sich den Umhang umzuwerfen. Sie schaute sich im Gang um und erkannte, wo sie mit Albus hergekommen war. Angie lief langsam zurück. Sie hatte ja noch genug Zeit und so fand sie die richtigen Abzweigungen ohne Probleme. Plötzlich hörte sie etwas Undefinierbares hinter sich. Es wurde irgendwie kalt und auf einmal schwebte etwas durch sie hindurch.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" schrie sie.  
  
Es war ein Geist.  
  
"Ich krieg dich. Hi, hi, hi!" rief der Geist.  
  
Angie rannte los. Sie achtete nicht darauf, wohin. Sie wollte einfach nur weg. Angie war total geschockt und käseweiß. Der Geist verfolgte sie, sie konnte ihn einfach nicht abhängen. Rechts, links, links, links, rechts... . Irgendwann konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank zu Boden. Zu ihrer Überraschung sah sie keinen Geist mehr, als sie sich umschaute. Er war einfach verschwunden.   
  
'Puh, geschafft!' dachte sie erleichtert.  
  
Sie brauchte einige Minuten, bis sie sich von diesem Schock erholt hatte. Sie zitterte noch immer, stand aber trotzdem auf. Ihre Knie schlotterten. Langsam schaute sie sich genauer um.  
  
'Oh je, wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?' fragte sie sich verzweifelt.  
  
Die Gänge waren vorher alle schön erleuchtet gewesen und hatten auf sie einen angenehmen Eindruck gemacht. Hier jedoch war alles ziemlich dunkel und nur in ein gedämpftes, unheimlich wirkendes Licht getaucht. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter. Alles hier erinnerte sie an einen Kerker. In ihrer Schulzeit in der Muggelwelt hatte sie einmal einen Ausflug mit ihrer Klasse in ein Schloss gemacht und sie hatten auch den Kerker gezwungenermaßen besuchen müssen. Damals hatte sie sich geschworen, nie wieder einen zu betreten.  
  
'Das ist bestimmt der Grund, warum der Geist verschwunden ist. Selbst dem war es hier zu unheimlich, ' dachte sie beunruhigt.   
  
Hier wollte sie keine Sekunde länger bleiben. Außerdem wartete Albus auf sie. Nur wie sollte sie zurück finden? Sie hatte sich heillos verlaufen und keine Ahnung in welche Richtung sie jetzt gehen sollte. Der Geist hatte sie einfach total durcheinander gebracht. Da sie aber nichts an diesem unheimlichen Ort hielt, beschloss sie, einfach in eine Richtung zu gehen. Nach längerem Laufen musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es wohl genau der falsche Weg gewesen war. Als sie schon kurz davor war, wieder umzukehren und einen der noch übrig gebliebenen vier Gänge auszuprobieren, sah sie eine Tür. Es drangen Geräusche aus dem Raum und sie fasste all ihren Mut zusammen und klopfte. Schließlich konnte sie nur gewinnen. Alleine würde sie eh nie wieder aus diesem Labyrinth herausfinden und auch wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sich ein grausiges Monster hinter der Tür aufhielt, so konnte es genauso gut ein netter Mensch sein, der ihr hier heraushelfen konnte. Kurz nach ihrem Klopfen hörte sie Schritte auf sie zukommen und etwas später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sie starrte ihren Gegenüber an.  
  
'Wär' es doch bloß ein Monster gewesen!' dachte sie verzweifelt. 'Nein, so ein Unsinn. Wahrscheinlich ist er gar nicht so, wie er auf mich gewirkt hat.'  
  
Vor ihr stand der Mann, der sie einige Stunden früher in der Halle fast umgerannt hätte. Und er sah nicht gerade glücklich darüber aus, sie zu sehen. Seine Augen glühten fast noch zorniger als in der Halle, falls dies überhaupt möglich war.  
  
"WAS WOLLEN SIE HIER? UND WER ZUM TEUFEL SIND SIE ÜBERHAUPT?" fauchte er kalt, so dass sie sich wünschte, dass sie sich von dem Geist umbringen lassen hätte.  
  
Warum konnte sie ihre Menschenkenntnis dieses Mal nicht einfach im Stich lassen, so wie sie es sonst auch immer tat?   
  
"SIND SIE SCHWERHÖRIG? ANTWORTEN SIE ENDLICH!!!"  
  
"M-mein N-Name ist Sally. Ähm nein, ich meine Angie. Also eigentlich Angelisa, aber..."  
  
"KÖNNEN SIE SICH NICHT MAL ENTSCHEIDEN? FÜR WIE BLÖD HALTEN SIE MICH EIGENTLICH? SIE WERDEN MIR JETZT AUF DER STELLE ERKLÄREN, WAS SIE HIER WOLLEN UND WAS DAS HIER ÜBERHAUPT SOLL!!!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten war er unangenehm nahe an sie herangetreten. Er packte sie jetzt an beiden Armen und drückte sie hart an die Wand. Sein Kopf war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und sie konnte seinen Atem spüren. Am liebsten hätte sie laut um Hilfe geschrieen, aber sie war nicht in der Lage, ihre Lippen zu bewegen.  
  
'Bitte, bitte lass es nur einen Albtraum sein, ' betete sie verzweifelt.  
  
Er begann sie nun zu schütteln und schrie noch lauter: "REDEN SIE ENDLICH! UND WIE LAUFEN SIE HIER EIGENTLICH RUM? SOLL ICH DAS ETWA WITZIG FINDEN?"   
  
Angie dachte, dass jetzt alles zu spät sei, als sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme vernahm.   
  
"_Serverus - Serverus Snape, lassen Sie sie sofort los und hören Sie auf mit dem Unsinn!_"  
  
Albus stand in der Tür und sowohl seine Stimme als auch sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigten, wie wütend er war. Angie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Mr. Snape wohl auch nicht, da er sie nun erschrocken losließ und einige hastige Schritte zurück machte.  
  
"Ähm, Professor, ich kann das erklären -" er stockte.  
  
"Ja Serverus, reden Sie schon, ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf Ihre Erklärung."  
  
"Sie ist hier einfach aufgetaucht und als ich sie nach ihrem Namen und dem Grund, warum sie hier sei, gefragt habe, hat sie erst einige Vornamen aufgezählt und sich immer wieder verbessert. Und was sie hier wollte, hat sie überhaupt nicht gesagt."  
  
"Er hat mich nicht gefragt, er hat mich nur in einer Tour angeschrieen, " sagte Angie nun wieder etwas gefasster. "Ich hab mich halt versprochen mit meinem Namen und wollte dann einfach nur erklären, dass ich nicht Angie sondern Angelisa heiße und man mich aber trotzdem Angie nennt."  
  
"Anfangs hat sie Sally gesagt, " versuchte sich Snape zu verteidigen.  
  
"So heißt sie mit zweitem Vornamen, " entgegnete Albus geistesgegenwärtig.  
  
"Und warum hat sie nicht gesagt, warum sie hier ist?"  
  
"Zum Beispiel weil Sie mich gegen die Wand gedrückt haben und ich keine Luft mehr gekriegt habe?"  
  
Albus streifte Snape mit einem zornigen Blick. Snapes Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als es sowieso schon war.  
  
"Und außerdem, wenn er so viel Wert auf Namen legt, warum hat er sich dann nicht vorgestellt?" sagte Angie in einem ironischen Ton.  
  
"Sie hat hier angeklopft, ich dachte, sie wüsste, wer ich bin... "  
  
Snapes Gesichtsfarbe verschwand nun völlig.  
  
"Nun Serverus. Dann werde ich Sie mal vorstellen. Angie, der Mann hier heißt Serverus Snape und ist hier in Hogwarts Lehrer für Zaubertränke."  
  
"Lehrer? Die armen Schüler..."  
  
Snapes Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten kurz zornig auf, dieses Leuchten verschwand jedoch sofort wieder, als er wieder Albus anschaute.  
  
  
Für einige Sekunden herrschte völlige Stille. Angie konnte nun deutlich das Flackern der Fackeln an den Wänden hören.  
  
  
Snape begann als erster wieder zu reden: "Ähm, dürfte ich nun erfahren, was sie hier unten zu suchen hat und warum sie so gekleidet ist? Wie ein Muggel?"  
  
"Nun, warum sie hier unten ist, weiß ich auch nicht, aber sie ist wie ein Muggel gekleidet, weil sie einer ist."  
  
"WIE BITTE?" Snape hatte schlagartig seine Fassung wieder gewonnen und starrte Albus nun zornig und verständnislos an. "EIN MUGGEL IN HOGWARTS?"  
  
"Ganz genau, mein lieber Serverus, Sie haben es erfasst. Sie ist ein Muggel und sie befindet sich tatsächlich, wie wir, hier in Hogwarts. Sie ist ein Gast von mir und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sie anständig behandeln. Außerdem ist sie nicht einfach nur _irgendein_ Gast, sondern eine äußerst gute Freundin von mir, die ich schon kenne, seit sie noch ganz klein war. Ihr voller Name ist Angelisa Sally Jefferson und Sie werden sich ihr gegenüber gefälligst ab sofort vernünftig aufführen. Ich will, dass Angie sich hier sehr wohl fühlt und Sie sind nicht gerade dabei, dies zu erleichtern. Außerdem verlange ich eine Entschuldigung!"  
  
"Aber sie ist _ein Muggel_. Es war _noch nie_ ein Muggel in Hogwarts. Muggel haben hier nichts zu suchen, _das geht nicht_…"  
  
"_Ich_ bin hier der Schulleiter und _ich_ bestimme, ob das geht oder nicht. _Und ich sage, es geht_."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Keine Widerrede, Serverus! Sie werden sich fügen! Haben Sie mich verstanden?"  
  
"Ja, " antwortete Snape matt.  
  
"Ich warte..."  
  
"Worauf?"  
  
"Die Entschuldigung, Serverus!"  
  
"'tschuldigung, " sagte Snape kaum hörbar und mit Widerwillen.  
  
Albus wandte sich nun wieder Angie zu.  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Und wie bist du eigentlich hier her gekommen? Ich hab mir, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist, Sorgen gemacht und nach dir gesucht."  
  
"Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich vor _dem_ gerettet hast, " antwortete Angie und warf Snape noch einmal einen verachtenden Blick zu. "Ich hab mich nach dem Auspacken und einer kurzen Verschnaufpause auf den Weg zu unserem Treffpunkt gemacht. Die ersten Gänge hab ich leicht gefunden und ich dachte, dass ich es zeitlich gut schaffen würde, aber dann war da dieser Geist... Er hat so was wie 'Ich krieg dich' geschrieen und mich dann verfolgt. Ich hab mich total erschrocken und mich dann auf der Flucht vor ihm vollkommen verlaufen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich hinter dieser Tür jemand befinden würde, der mir den Weg hier heraus hätte erklären können, aber wie es aussieht, hätte ich wohl lieber sämtliche Gänge ablaufen sollen. Das hätte mich auf jeden Fall weiter gebracht..."  
  
"Ein Geist also. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen müssen. Es gibt hier einige Geister, aber sie sind alle harmlos und tun dir nichts. Allerdings gibt es Peeves. Er ist eine ziemliche Nervensäge und hat nur Unsinn im Kopf. Er kann einen ganz schön erschrecken, aber im Grunde ist auch er harmlos. Komm', lass uns jetzt etwas essen gehen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hackte Albus Angie ein, warf Snape noch einen drohenden Blick zu und brachte Angie zu seinem Büro.  
Der Weg von Snape weg zu dem Büro war endlos weit und führte über so viele Verzweigungen, die Albus als Abkürzungen bezeichnete, dass Angie den Gedanken aufgab, sich in diesem Gebäude je zu Recht zu finden.  
  
  
Als sie beim Büro angekommen waren, öffnete Albus die Tür und bat sie herein. In dem Raum bat sich ihr ein überwältigender Anblick. Das Büro war nicht sonderlich groß und es wirkte aufgrund der riesigen Bücherwände, die es einrahmten und den Bildern von anderen Zauberern, wie Angie mutmaßte, noch viel kleiner, aber Albus hatte den Tisch mit reichlich vielen Leckerein gedeckt. Außerdem traf die Deko genau Angies Geschmack. Er hatte den Tisch mit glitzernden Steinen in allen möglichen Farben und einem Strauß Lavendel in der Mitte verziert. Zu essen gab es die verschiedensten Sorten von Salat, Hühnchen, Steak, Fisch, Bratkartoffeln, Folienkartoffeln, normale Kartoffeln und, und, und. Als Nachtisch waren Puddings in allen Geschmackssorten mit einer Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Saucen zur beliebigen Kombination, alle Sorten Eis und Kuchen serviert. Angie fragte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, all diese Sachen auf diesen eigentlich nicht überdimensionalen Tisch zu kriegen.  
  
Sie setzten sich an den Tisch.  
  
"Ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Geschmack getroffen, Angie. Greif zu und iss so viel du willst. Falls es nicht genug ist, kann ich noch etwas dazu zaubern. Guten Appetit."  
  
"Danke Albus, den wünsche ich dir auch. Zu wenig? Ich weiß gar nicht, wie wir das alles aufessen sollen." Angie lachte. "Ich hab noch nie so viel Essen auf einmal gesehen. Elizabeth - also meine Adoptivmutter - hat immer sehr viel gekocht und ich fragte mich so einiges Mal, wie man das bloß alles aufessen sollte, aber du übertriffst sie um einiges."   
  
Sie aßen mit Genuss, bis sie satt waren. Währenddessen begann Angie wieder ein Gespräch:  
  
"Warum war es bei Snape eigentlich so dunkel? Ich kam mir vor, wie in einem Kerker."  
  
"Das waren auch die Kerker dieses Schlosses."  
  
  
Es entstand eine kurze Pause.  
  
  
'Kerker, genau der richtige Ort für so einen Typen, ' dachte sich Angie.  
  
  
"Dieser Snape, ist der eigentlich immer so?" fragte sie, während sie sich ein weiteres Stück Kuchen nahm.   
  
"Nun ja, eigentlich schon. Er ist nicht unbedingt der umgänglichste Mensch, den ich kenne, aber er hat einen guten Kern."   
  
"Warum ist er eigentlich so besonders wütend geworden, als du ihm erzählt hast, dass ich ein Muggel bin?"   
  
"Nun, er hat Recht, dass es nicht üblich ist, einen Muggel nach Hogwarts zu holen. Und außerdem ist er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Du hast die Bilder in der Halle ja gesehen. Dort waren die vier Gründer der einzelnen Häuser abgebildet. Wir teilen die neuen Schüler am Anfang eines Schuljahres immer den vier Häusern, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, zu. Es gibt jeweils einen Lehrer, der ein Haus betreut."  
  
"Lass mich raten, der Typ auf dem Bild, der mich so missmutig angeschaut hat, war der Gründer von Slytherin. Da hing so ein Schaal in grün."   
  
"Ganz genau. Es sind nicht alle Zauberer gut auf Muggel zu sprechen. Ich hab dir ja schon von Voldemort erzählt. Auch wenn nicht alle Zauberer, die Muggel nicht so mögen, gleich zu Voldemort gehören, so meiden sie sie. Viele kommen mit Muggeln auch einfach nicht klar, weil sie sie nicht verstehen. Muggel erfinden immer wieder Dinge, um ihre nicht vorhandenen Zauberkräfte auszugleichen. Dafür habt ihr halt z.B. die Elektrizität. Für manche Zauberer ist das ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln und daher wollen sie nichts mit Muggeln zu tun haben."   
  
"Und wie soll ich mich jetzt verhalten? Gibt es hier noch andere wie Snape, denen ich auch ein Dorn im Auge sein werde?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es wird für die meisten hier zwar auch erst gewöhnungsbedürftig sein, einen Muggel hier zu haben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sich die anderen Lehrer schnell mit dir anfreunden werden. Ich werde dich morgen der ganzen Schule beim Frühstück vorstellen. Bei den Schülern könnte es allerdings durchaus sein, dass sie die gleiche Einstellung wie Serverus haben. Vor allem, wenn sie zu Slytherin gehören. Bei manchen Eltern solltest du dich auch besonders in Acht nehmen. So sind z.B. Lucius Malfoy und sein Sohn Draco nicht gerade Freunde von Muggeln."  
  
"Gut, ich werde aufpassen."  
  
Irgendwie kam ihr der Name Lucius Malfoy sehr bekannt vor, sie sagte aber nichts zu Albus.  
Nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, brachte Albus Angie zurück zu ihren Zimmern. Dieses Mal kam ihr der Weg um einiges leichter vor, als die tausend Umwege aus den Kerkern zu Albus' Büro.  
  
"Ich lass dich jetzt allein. Ich denke wir brauchen beide ein wenig Schlaf. Der Wecker wird dich automatisch morgen rechtzeitig wecken. Du hast dann anderthalb Stunden, um dich fertig zu machen. Ich hol dich dann morgen früh hier zum Frühstück ab. Es ist zwar in der Nähe der großen Halle, aber sicher ist sicher."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und betrat ihr Zimmer, während Albus in den Gängen verschwand.   
  
Ja, Albus hatte Recht gehabt. Was sie jetzt unbedingt brauchte war Schlaf. Sie gab Faye noch einen Keks, den sie aus ihrem Nachttisch holte, zog sich ihren Schlafanzug an, putzte sich die Zähne, legte sich dann ins Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
*~*~*  
  
So, das war's fürs erste mal wieder.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ich mal wieder ein paar Reviews kriege!  
  
*meinBetachennochmaldafürdassieimmerfürmichdaistknuddel*  
  
*aufReviewshofftundsichwiederandieÜberarbeitungenderRohfassungenmacht* 


	7. Die ersten Hürden

  
Disclaimer: As usual.  
  
*~*  
  
So, ich hab es endlich geschafft ein neues Chapter fertig zu stellen. *erleichtert aufatmet* Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dass ich, obwohl ich vor kurzem versprochen hatte es schnell zu veröffentlichen, es erst jetzt mache. Ich musste mich mit einer Magen- und Darmgrippe, ein paar Klausuren und einem Referat herumschlagen und hab es einfach nicht früher geschafft. *um Verzeihung bittet*  
Na ja, jetzt ist es ja fertig und ich gelobe Besserung! Das nächste Kapitel wird nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, versprochen!  
  
Apropos neue Kapitel, für diejenigen, die auch meine andere Story 'Eine unfreiwillige Bindung' lesen: Das neue Kapitel ist von der Rohfassung her fertig, es muss von mir nur noch ein wenig überarbeitet werden, dann wird es sofort online gestellt *hochheilig verspricht*.   
  
  
*~*  
  
An dieser Stelle ein ganz dolles Dankeschön an meine herzallerliebste Beta Curlylein, die sich mit meinen vielen Wortwiederholungen etc herumschlägt! HDGGGGGGGDL *knuddel*  
  
*~*  
  
Nun zu meinen lieben Reviewern:  
  
@Curlylein: Sweetheart, danke, dass du mir immer so liebe Reviews schreibst! *ganz doll knuddel*   
Tja, was ich an Hermines Stelle gemacht hätte, wenn Sev mich an die Wand gedrückt hätte? Hm, warum muss ich da bloß nicht lange überlegen? Ich schweife da auch in die NC-17 Welt ab...seltsam, warum nur??? *unschuldig schaut*  
*hugs&kisses sendet*  
  
@Herm84: Nochmals vielen, vielen Dank, dass du dir die Story durchgelesen hast, ich hab mich total über deine Review gefreut! *ganz doll knuddel*  
Das mit Herm/Sev-Storys ist mir klar, ich lese ja mittlerweile ebenfalls vorzugsweise HG/SS-Storys. Wie oben schon geschrieben liefere ich auch bald den nächsten Teil zu meiner HG/SS-Story, aber erstmal hoffe ich, dass du Spaß an dem neuen 'DaI'-Teil hast! Du findest, dass ich Sev 'grandios' getroffen habe? *ganz stolz schaut* *kiss* Das freut mich!  
Ich hab versucht in diesem Chap den SPC einigermaßen hoch zu halten, in den nächsten wird Sev auch wieder auftauchen und durchaus mit längeren Passagen, ich hab da noch so einiges mit ihm vor... *fies g* Und ja, aus Angie und Sev könnte durchaus, vielleicht, unter Umständen... etwas werden, mal sehen... *Geheimnistuerisch schaut* Könnte aber noch etwas dauern, aber lass dich überraschen...  
Hm, soll ich an dieser Stelle wirklich etwas zu der BestAuthor-Liste sagen? Nun, ich denke, dass du wohl eher vor mir kommst... Aber um da jetzt keine längere Diskussion draus werden zu lassen, was ja durchaus passieren könnte, wenn ich da so an gewisse Reviews zwischen dir und Curlylein denke *g*, einigen wir uns darauf, dass wir ungefähr auf einer Höhe stehen, ja?   
  
@Ilona: Danke für das Lob, freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Ich hoffe, dass das neue Chap auch nach deinem Geschmack ist!  
  
*~*  
  
So, jetzt genug der Vorrede, hier ist das neue Chapter:  
  
*~*~*  
  
**7. Kapitel: Die ersten Hürden**  
  
  
  
- Es klingelte. - Angie rieb ihre Augen und reckte sich. Sie gähnte ausgiebig und drehte sich noch einmal um. Es war so gemütlich in diesem flauschigen, warmen Bett und sie konnte sich einfach noch nicht dazu durchringen, aufzustehen. Da sie gestern erst so spät gegessen hatte, hielt sich ihr Hunger ebenfalls noch in Grenzen.  
  
'Ich bleib' einfach noch ein bisschen liegen. Nur noch ein bisschen...'  
  
Faye schlug ungeduldig mit ihren Flügeln und piepte aufgeregt.  
  
"Ist ja gut Faye, ist ja gut! Ich steh' ja schon auf!" stöhnte Angie und quälte sich aus ihrem Bett. "Nun beruhig dich endlich, ich geb' dir gleich etwas zu fressen und lass dich auch aus dem Käfig, so dass du herumfliegen kannst."   
  
Sie holte aus einer Schublade ihres Nachttisches eine Packung Kekse raus und lief zu Faye herüber. Sie öffnete den Käfig und Faye flatterte glücklich heraus. Daraufhin drehte die Eule einige Runden durch die Räume und setzte sich dann neben ihren Käfig auf den Schreibtisch.   
  
"Hier meine Kleine, möchtest du Kekse?"  
  
Angie streckte Faye einen Keks entgegen, den diese fröhlich schnappte.  
  
"Ich leg' dir die anderen hier neben den Käfig. Da du es ja nun geschafft hast, dass ich doch aufgestanden bin, kann ich mich ja nun auch schon anziehen. Ich geh dann mal baden. Du kannst dich ja so lange hier austoben, aber grab nicht die ganze Wohnung um, ja? Und nachher darfst du ganz raus."  
  
Angie streichelte Faye noch einmal und ging ins Bad. Sie ließ das Wasser ein, gab eine Schaumbadlösung hinzu und suchte sich die Sachen heraus, die sie später noch benötigen würde, so wie z.B. Shampoo, eine Haarbürste und so weiter. Dann putzte sie sich ihre Zähne. Das Schaumbad war mittlerweile fertig und sie zog sich aus und legte sich ins Bad. Es war schön warm und entspannend. Der ganze Ärger des vorigen Tages fiel von ihr ab. Sie wusch sich die Haare und entspannte dann völlig. Sie wäre schon fast wieder etwas eingenickt, wenn Faye nicht auf einmal in den Raum geflogen gekommen wäre. Sie trug den Wecker in ihren Krallen und legte ihn genau vor Angies Augen auf die Fläche neben dem Bad.   
  
"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Faye? Sind dir die Kekse etwa ausgegangen? Und was willst du mit dem Wecker?"  
  
Sie schaute Faye irritiert an.  
  
"Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was du meinst. - Ach du meine Güte, Albus wollte mich ja hier abholen! Und es ist schon so verflucht spät! Danke, Faye! Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, meine Liebe."   
  
Angie sprang regelrecht aus dem Bad, trocknete sich ab, fönte und kämmte sich die Haare, schminkte sich und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über. Dann huschte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und machte den Kleiderschrank auf. Was sollte sie bloß anziehen? Nun hatte sie schon so viele Sachen mitgenommen und der ganze Kleiderschrank war voll und doch kam es ihr vor, als ob er ganz leer war. Sie wusste einfach nicht, wie sie sich entscheiden sollte. Einerseits waren die meisten Sachen in dem Schrank eindeutig Muggelsachen. Normalerweise hätte ihr das nichts ausgemacht, schließlich hatte sie ja die letzten Jahre als Muggel gelebt und kannte nichts anderes, aber wenn sie da so an diesen Snape dachte und daran, dass hier möglicherweise noch mehr von der Sorte herumliefen... Andererseits besaß sie nun mal nicht genug Sachen, die den Zauberersachen näher kamen, um sich immer an die anderen anzupassen. Um genau zu sein, traf diese Beschreibung so ziemlich auf keine ihrer Kleidungsstücke zu. Außerdem, wieso sollte sie sich gerade nach dieser unausstehlichen Person richten?  
  
'Nein, nicht mit mir!' dachte sie und griff nach einem dunkelblauen, ärmellosen Kleid, das an der linken Seite hoch geschlitzt war. Ihr fiel auf, dass so ziemlich all ihre Oberteile und Kleider ein tiefes Dekolltée hatten, während sie sich ihr Kleid und die restlichen Sachen im Schrank näher betrachtete.   
  
'Eigentlich nicht unbedingt passend, aber was soll's? Vielleicht gibt es hier ja auch noch nette Männer...'   
  
Sie zog sich an und schon hörte sie auch ein Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
"Angie, bist du fertig?"  
  
"Ja, einen Augenblick, ich muss nur kurz noch Faye einfangen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und Albus trat ein. Faye saß mittlerweile auf Angies Schulter.   
  
"Guten Morgen erst mal, " sagte Angie.  
  
"Guten Morgen"  
  
"Dann lass uns gehen."  
  
Angie wollte schon gerade aus dem Raum, als Albus meinte: "Du hast etwas vergessen."  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Deinen Umhang. Auch wenn Severus Snape keinesfalls Recht damit hat, dass du hier nicht hingehörst, so solltest du dich trotzdem etwas anpassen - des lieben Friedens wegen."   
  
"Stimmt. Wollte ich auch, hab ich nur leider wieder total vergessen. Da muss ich mich erst dran gewöhnen."   
  
Angie ging also zurück und warf sich den Umhang über, wobei Faye kurz aufflatterte und es sich dann wieder auf Angies Schulter gemütlich machte. Dann gingen sie über die Gänge durch die Eingangshalle zum Speisesaal. Sie blieben vor dem Saal stehen und Angie schaute sich ihn genauer an. Er war riesig, noch sehr viel größer als die Eingangshalle. Der Saal war bereits brechend voll und alle redeten durcheinander. Sie sah überall Tische mit den Schülern der einzelnen Häuser, wie sie vermutete. Etwas davon entfernt war ein großer Tisch, an dem die einzigen Erwachsenen in diesem Raum saßen.  
  
Albus deutete in die Richtung des Tisches und sagte: "Die anderen sind schon da. Ich war auch vorhin bereits kurz hier, um das Essen beginnen zu lassen und bin dann wieder weg, um dich zu holen. Ich habe dir einen Platz direkt rechts neben mir zugewiesen, ich hoffe das ist dir recht."   
  
"Natürlich, solange ich nicht neben Snape sitzen muss..."  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht. Aber ich würde es trotz deiner verständlichen Abneigung gegen ihn begrüßen, wenn du ihn zumindest vor den Schülern 'Professor Snape' nennen würdest."  
  
"Wird mir schwer fallen, aber ich mach's dir zuliebe."  
  
"Danke. Und nun komm, wir sollten uns für den Tag stärken. Außerdem möchte ich dich den anderen hier vorstellen."   
  
"Gut, langsam werde ich auch hungrig. Aber ich möchte Faye noch kurz rauslassen. Ich glaube, sie braucht mal wieder etwas Bewegung."  
  
"Dann lass sie am Eingang fliegen. Ich komme mit."  
  
Die beiden gingen zum Eingangstor, Albus öffnete es und Angie schaute Faye an und gab ihr einen Schubs.  
  
"Tob dich mal richtig aus, Faye. Wir frühstücken jetzt. Du kannst ja zurückkommen, wenn du genug hast."  
  
Faye flatterte in die Lüfte, blickte sich noch mal kurz um und flog dann weg. Angie schaute ihr hinterher, bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.   
  
"Dann lass uns reingehen. Ich hab dich vorhin schon kurz angekündigt, ohne Details zu verraten."   
  
"Das heißt, die anderen wissen noch nicht, dass ich angeblich ein Muggel bin?"  
  
"Nein, außer Severus hat es ihnen schon gesagt."  
  
"Das kann ja heiter werden."  
  
"Keine Sorge, glaub mir, sie sind nicht so."  
  
"Na gut, dann mal los."  
  
Sie gingen zurück durch die Eingangshalle zum Eingang vom Speisesaal. Angie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie lief mit Albus vorbei an all den Schülern, die bei ihrem Anblick neugierig anfingen zu tuscheln. Dann kamen sie endlich am Lehrertisch an.  
  
"Das ist Angelisa Jefferson, eine sehr gute Freundin von mir, die ich schon kenne, seit sie noch ganz klein war. Sie wird für ein paar Wochen unser Gast sein, " sagte Albus.  
  
Alle am Tisch standen auf, um Angie die Hand zu schütteln. Snape warf einen verachtenden Blick zu ihr herüber. Dumbledore begann alle Anwesenden nacheinander vorzustellen. Die genannten Personen kamen zu Angie, um ihr die Hand zu schütteln. Sie lächelten alle, meinten, dass sie sich freuen würden, sie hier zu haben, erwähnten, dass man später mehr Möglichkeiten zum Reden hätte und setzten sich dann wieder.   
  
"Angie, " begann Albus "darf ich vorstellen, das ist Madam Pomfrey, unsere gute Seele im Krankenflügel, sie kümmert sich um das körperliche Wohl von uns allen..."   
  
'Gut zu wissen, wenn es mir dann mal nicht so gut geht kann ich mich bestimmt an sie wenden. Sie sieht ganz vertrauenserweckend aus.'   
  
"...und das ist Mr. Filch, unser Hausmeister..."  
  
'Irgendwie ist der mir nicht geheuer! Der sieht so - wie soll ich sagen? - komisch aus, irgendwie abschreckend, wenn er wenigstens nicht so einen grummeligen Gesichtsausdruck machen würde, o.k., es sah so aus als wenn er versucht hat zu lächeln, aber es war wohl eher ein etwas gequält aussehendes, erzwungenes Lächeln. Dem möchte ich lieber nicht nachts in einem dunklen Flur begegnen...'  
  
"...Professor McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor..."  
  
'Macht einen etwas strengen, aber sonst ganz freundlichen Eindruck.'  
  
"...Professor Trelawney, Lehrerin für Wahrsagen..."  
  
'Ähm, etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige Kleidung und die Brille, na ja, über Geschmack sollte man bekanntlich nicht streiten... Ist sie erkältet oder warum spricht sie so eigenartig und trägt die ganzen Schaals?'   
  
Da aber auch sie lächelte, war Angie all dies im Grunde vorerst egal, so lange hier alle freundlich zu ihr waren, spielte es keine Rolle für sie, was für seltsame Erscheinungen die Leute hier auch sein mochten.   
  
"...und Firenze, Lehrer ebenfalls für Wahrsagen..."  
  
Angie war baff einen Zentauren vor sich zu haben. Sie mochte ja irgendwann schon mal einem begegnet sein, aber alles an was sie sich erinnern konnte waren die bunten Bilder, die Zeichnungen, die Märchenbücher für gewöhnlich ausschmückten und somit für die Kleinen interessanter machten. Es war schon beeindruckend einem in echt in voller Lebensgröße so einfach gegenüber zu stehen. Doch da sie sich dachte, dass dies hier wohl ganz normal war, beschloss sie einfach nur zu lächeln und vermied es ihre Verblüffung offen kund zu tun.   
  
"...Hagrid, Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe..."  
  
'Man der ist aber groß, mehrere Köpfe größer als ich, doch er macht einen wirklich netten Eindruck'   
  
"...Professor Binns, Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei..."  
  
Bei der Vorstellung dieses Lehrers hatte Angie erst Bedenken, ob sie mit ihm klar kommen würde, denn sie musste missmutig feststellen, dass er ein Geist war, doch er war äußerst freundlich und so verschwanden ihre Bedenken bald wieder.   
  
'Es war sowieso blöd von mir das mit den Geistern zu pauschalisieren, man kann die ja auch nicht einfach alle in eine Schublade stecken, es gibt da halt auch solche und solche' dachte sie mit einem etwas schlechten Gewissen, dass sie ihn so voreingenommen betrachtet hatte.   
  
  
  
Und so ging es noch einige Zeit weiter, bis fast alle vorgestellt waren. Angie wurde aufgrund der fast durchgängigen Freundlichkeit aller Anwesenden immer wohler, die Angst, dass sie es unheimlich schwer haben würde, fiel etwas von ihr ab. Sie waren wenigstens nicht von Anfang an gegen sie.   
  
'Trotzdem bleibt noch die Furcht, wie sie wohl reagieren werden, wenn sie erst einmal wissen, dass ich ein "Muggel" bin...'  
  
  
  
"- und Professor Snape kennst du ja bereits, " sagte Albus und beendete hiermit die Vorstellung.   
  
  
  
Snape war der einzige, der nicht lächelte. Er murmelte nur ein mürrisches "Hallo", schüttelte Angie hastig und angewidert die Hand und bemühte sich, so schnell wie möglich wieder an seinen Platz zu kommen.  
  
Auch Angie und Albus setzten sich.  
  
"Was verschafft uns die Ehre ihrer Anwesenheit, Miss Jefferson?" fragte Professor McGonagall.   
  
"Nun, ich habe Albus nach langer Zeit wiedergetroffen und wir wollten unbedingt unsere Freundschaft wieder auffrischen. Dann hat er vorgeschlagen, ihn für ein paar Wochen nach Hogwarts zu begleiten, " antwortete Angie das Einstudierte.  
  
Snape schaute genervt zu Angie herüber, seine Augen wurden mehr und mehr zu Schlitzen. Er streckte seine rechte Hand nach der Kaffeekanne aus - wohl um seine Tasse wieder aufzufüllen - ohne den Blick von Angie abzuwenden und stieß dabei immer wieder gegen Teller und Schüsseln, die bedrohlich zu wackeln begannen.   
  
"Ich dachte, dass das die beste Möglichkeit wäre, mehr Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, da ich meine Stunden ja hauptsächlich hier verbringe, " ergänzte Albus.  
  
Snape verdrehte seine Augen, anscheinend fand er die Fröhlichkeit, die herrschte und die öffentliche Freundschaftsbekundung unerträglich und überflüssig. Er hatte die Kaffeekanne mittlerweile ungefähr erreicht. Er schaute nur kurz zu ihr, um sich dessen zu vergewissern, dann funkelte er Angie wieder böse an. Als er nach dem Gefäß griff, führte es ins Leere und anstatt es zu erfassen, stieß er eine angrenzende Schale an, die sogleich scheppernd umfiel, die Kanne mit sich riss und zerbrach. Daraufhin verteilte sich nun eine Mischung aus Kaffee, Scherben und Rührei, das sich zuvor noch in der Schüssel befand, auf dem Tisch. Snape fluchte und warf abwechselnd wütende Blicke zu der über den Tisch schwappenden Brühe und Angie, so als ob sie an dem Schlamassel Schuld wäre.  
  
Die Augen der anderen Anwesenden am Tisch richteten sich auf ihn. Bei einigen war ein leichtes Schmunzeln zu erkennen.   
  
"Was haben Sie, Severus? Können Sie sich nicht damit anfreunden, dass wir für einige Zeit Besuch hier in Hogwarts haben werden?" fragte ihn Professor McGonagall.  
  
Snape schaute sie nur böse an und seine Lippen kräuselten sich, während er mit ein paar Zauberstabschwenkern das angerichtete Chaos beseitigte.   
  
"Ich denke, es liegt daran, dass Angie ein Muggel ist, " erklärte Albus und sagte dies in einem Ton, als wenn es das normalste der Welt wäre.  
  
Für einen kleinen Augenblick herrschte völlige Stille am Lehrertisch.  
  
Professor McGonagall ergriff als erste wieder das Wort: "Sie scherzen, Professor, oder? Es war noch nie ein Muggel in Hogwarts."   
  
"Nein, ich scherze nicht. Angie ist ein Muggel. Gut, vielleicht ist es nicht gerade üblich einen Muggel hierher zu holen, aber es ist auch nicht total absurd. Angie hat entfernte Verwandte, die ein Muggel/Zauberer-Paar sind. Sie alle kennen sie, denn ich habe Ihnen schon viel von ihnen erzählt. Ich spreche von Gwendolyn und Melvin Larkins. Angie hat ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu den beiden. Sie ist später in den gleichen Ort wie sie gezogen und da sie mehr oder weniger mit ihnen zusammen gelebt hat, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden ihr alles über die Zaubererwelt zu erzählen. Angie ist eine sehr vertrauenswürdige Person und ich sehe keinerlei Gründe, warum sie nicht ein paar Wochen hier in Hogwarts unser Gast sein sollte."   
  
"Nun ja, im Grunde haben Sie ja natürlich Recht, Professor, aber es ist doch äußerst ungewöhnlich, " mischte sich nun auch Professor Flitwick mit seiner quiekenden Stimme ein.  
  
Es ertönte ein zustimmendes Murmeln. Vorher hatten sich die anderen Lehrer relativ zurückgehalten, aber jetzt fing eine rege Diskussion zwischen ihnen über das Thema 'Muggel in Hogwarts' an. Alle tuschelten etwas verhalten und es dauerte einige Zeit bis dann wieder jemand direkt an Albus gerichtet sprach. Es war Professor Binns.  
  
"Denken Sie nicht, dass es, bei allem Respekt, Professor, gegen Regeln verstößt, sie hier zu behalten? Nichts gegen Sie, Miss Jefferson, aber Regeln sind Regeln, " meinte er.   
  
"Das habe ich bereits überprüft. Von da aus spricht auch nichts dagegen, " entgegnete Albus. "Hat noch irgendjemand besondere Bedenken, die er unbedingt äußern möchte?"  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte Albus Snape mahnend angeschaut.  
  
"Nein? Gut, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir es erst einmal ausprobieren wie es läuft, wenn Angie hier ist. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie alle sich bereit erklären würden, Angie mit in Ihren Unterricht zu nehmen, um ihr ein paar Einblicke in die Unterrichtsmethoden hier in Hogwarts zu geben."   
  
"Alle, Albus? Muss das denn sein? Ich will unter keinen Umständen in den Unterricht von S- ähm Professor Snape!" fuhr es aus Angie heraus.   
  
"Angie...__"  
  
"Nein, Albus, das kannst du mir wirklich nicht zumuten! Nicht nach gestern Abend!" sagte sie hartnäckig, sie wollte hier schließlich eine schöne Zeit verbringen. 'Ansonsten hätte ich auch gleich in die Wüste gehen können, da wäre es sicherlich erträglicher gewesen als in seinem Unterricht!'  
  
"Ich habe auch kein Interesse daran, dass ein Muggel meinen Unterricht stört!" fauchte Snape.   
  
Albus schaute etwas ratlos und bedachte Snape mit einem kurzen, bösen Blick.  
  
"Schon gut, da kann man nichts machen. Aber außer Severus sind alle damit einverstanden?"   
  
"Ja. Ich denke, dass das eine gute Idee ist. So kann sie sich für die Zeit ihres Aufenthalts hier besser integrieren, " sagte McGonagall und die anderen Professoren stimmten ihr zu.   
  
Angie lächelte dankbar.  
  
Snape saß währenddessen mit verschränkten Armen und einem missmutigen Blick in der Ecke und beobachtete die anderen.  
  
"Gut, das freut mich. Dann könnte Sie Angie vielleicht heute den ganzen Tag begleiten, Minerva? Die nächsten Tage planen wir dann später."   
  
"Selbstverständlich."  
  
"Einverstanden, Angie?"  
  
"Ja, ich freue mich, danke."  
  
"Dann lassen Sie uns zu Ende essen und ich stelle dich dann danach der restlichen Schule vor, Angie."   
  
Alle setzten ihr Essen fort und auch Angie nahm sich etwas.  
Mit der Zeit brach das Eis zwischen Angie und den anderen am Tisch. Sie fingen an sich rege zu unterhalten, Angie erzählte ein wenig über 'ihre Vergangenheit' und ihr wurde einiges über Hogwarts berichtet, wie z.B. über Quidditch und Erlebnisse und Ereignisse, die etwas mit Zaubern und 'Zauberunfällen' zu tun hatten. Albus beobachtete dies mit Freude und einem Lächeln.   
Der einzige, der mit dieser Situation absolut unzufrieden war, war Snape. Er stocherte in seinem Essen herum, warf immer wieder verachtende Blicke zu Angie und rutschte ungeduldig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Man merkte ihm an, dass er am liebsten sofort aufgestanden und aus dem Raum gegangen wäre, aber da Albus Angie noch den Schülern vorstellen wollte, konnte er nicht einfach so verschwinden. Angie, die sich erst sehr unwohl und fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte, wurde anfangs immer mulmig und es lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie einen dieser Blicke auffing. Da sie sich nun aber blendend mit den anderen verstand und sich äußerst wohl fühlte, hatten die Blicke Snapes ihre Wirkung verloren. Sie konnte darüber nur noch müde lächeln und dachte: 'Was für ein Idiot! Soll der doch machen, was er will, er ist der Außenseiter und nicht ich! Der kann mir mal gepflegt die Füße kraulen!!!' [_A/N: Tribute to Curlylein *g*_]   
  
Nach einiger Zeit des Essens und fröhlichen Unterhaltens hatten alle ihren Hunger gestillt und Albus ließ das Besteck und das übergebliebene Essen verschwinden. Er stand auf.   
  
"Steh bitte auch auf, Angie, damit man dich besser sehen kann, " sagte Albus leise zu Angie.   
  
"Ich bitte um Ruhe, " rief er.  
  
Das Getuschel verstummte.  
  
"Ich habe Ihnen allen einen Gast vorzustellen, " fuhr er lauter fort. "Das ist Angelisa Jefferson. Sie ist eine sehr gute Freundin von mir und wird ein paar Wochen hier zu Besuch in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich habe sie hierher eingeladen, damit sie Hogwarts kennen lernt. Ich bin bemüht, ihr den Aufenthalt so angenehm wie möglich zu machen und erwarte von Ihnen allen, dass Sie mich darin unterstützen."   
  
"Hallo. Ich freue mich hier zu sein, " sagte Angie daraufhin, während alle Augen auf sie gerichtet waren.   
  
Albus ergriff wieder das Wort: "Ach, noch eine Kleinigkeit - das hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Im Grunde ist es nebensächlich, aber für den Fall, dass Sie sich wundern sollten, warum Miss Jefferson nicht zaubert: Sie ist ein Muggel."  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge der Schüler. Sie schauten sich verwundert an. Vor allem am Tisch von Slytherin wurde stark getuschelt und die Mienen der Slytherin-Schüler verzogen sich. Sie schienen keineswegs glücklich über die Zusatzinformation.   
  
Albus sagte daraufhin: "Ich denke nicht, dass das ein Problem für Sie sein sollte. Falls doch, können Sie gerne später in mein Büro kommen und mit mir darüber sprechen. Des Weiteren möchte ich noch erwähnen, dass Miss Jefferson die einzelnen Lehrer in den Unterricht begleiten wird, um mehr über Hogwarts und die hier beigebrachten Zauberkünste zu erfahren. Sie begleitet jeden Lehrer jeweils für einen Tag, somit werden Sie sie im Unterricht vielleicht wiedersehen. Das wäre es soweit. Sie können nun gehen."  
  
Das Getuschel, das, während Albus sprach, kurz verstummt war, ertönte nun erneut. Die Schüler verließen redend und immer wieder auf Angie schauend den Raum.   
  
"Dann wollen wir auch mal, " sagte Albus zu den Lehrern. "Der Unterricht fängt ja gleich an. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Büro. Wir sehen uns dann später."   
  
Er wandte sich Professor McGonagall zu: "Minerva, Sie nehmen Angie nun mit, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Könnten Sie sie dann nach dem Unterricht zu ihren Zimmern bringen? Ich habe sie im Gästeappartement im Westflügel untergebracht. Sie kennt sich hier noch nicht so richtig aus und ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich verläuft."   
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Dann drehte er sich zu Angie: "Angie, wir sehen uns dann nachher beim Essen. Nur für den Fall, dass ich es später vergesse, ich hol dich morgen zur gleichen Zeit wieder bei deinen Zimmern ab."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Schön. Bis dann."  
  
Albus lächelte Angie noch einmal zu und verließ den Raum. Die Reihen lichteten sich auch am Lehrertisch. Die anderen standen ebenfalls auf und gingen an Angie vorbei, lächelten freundlich und sagten noch so etwas wie: "Wir sehen uns später." und/oder "Viel Spaß."   
  
Nur Snape streifte sie noch einmal mit einem verachtenden Blick, bevor er sich eilig entfernte.   
  
Auch Professor McGonagall und Angie verließen den Raum.  
  
"Ich hoffe, Sie werden sich trotz des vielleicht etwas unangenehmen Anfangs hier in Hogwarts wohl fühlen. Es ist nur eine ungewohnte Situation für alle, einen Muggel hier zu haben."   
  
"Ich denke schon. Mir gefällt es bis jetzt sehr gut hier. Ich kann verstehen, dass es für alle erst etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist, mich hier zu haben. Aber ich hoffe, dass man sich bald an mich gewöhnt hat. Ich finde das Kollegium sehr nett, na ja, bis auf Professor Snape, aber damit muss ich halt leben. Und wie ich mit den Schülern klar kommen werde, wird sich zeigen."  
  
"Das ist schön. Sagen Sie, was ist eigentlich zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape vorgefallen? Gut, jeder weiß, dass er nicht gut auf Muggel zu sprechen ist, aber warum haben Sie, nun, keine sonderlich hohe Meinung von ihm?"  
  
"Ich habe mich gestern nach meiner Ankunft auf dem Weg von meinen Zimmern zu Albus Büro verlaufen. Es ist vielleicht, na ja, ein wenig peinlich, aber ich hatte mich durch einen Geist so erschreckt, dass ich geflohen bin und dann später durch wahlloses Rennen durch irgendwelche Gänge keine Ahnung mehr hatte, wo ich war. Ich landete in den Kerkern und habe dann hilfesuchend an einer Tür geklopft."   
  
"An Snapes Bürotür?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Denn er hat mir nicht geholfen, sondern mich gegen eine Wand gedrückt, so dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam, und in einer Tour angeschrieen."   
  
"Sie Ärmste. Aber das passt zu ihm."  
  
"Ich hatte Glück, dass mir Albus zu Hilfe kam. Er hat mich dann befreit und in sein Büro gebracht."   
  
"Da hatten Sie wirklich Glück. Professor Snape hätte sie sicherlich nicht von alleine gehen lassen."   
  
Angie und Professor McGonagall waren sich sehr sympathisch. Angie folgte ihr gerne in den Unterricht, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es für sie sehr interessant werden würde und dass sie in Professor McGonagall eine neue Freundin gefunden hatte.   
  
Und Angie behielt Recht. Die Stunden von Professor McGonagall waren spannend und aufschlussreich. Am Anfang einer jeden Stunde erinnerte sie die Schüler kurz daran, dass Angie dem Unterricht beiwohnen würde und die Schüler nahmen dies glücklich, missmutig oder gleichgültig hin. Angie bekam einen Sitzplatz in der letzten Reihe, hinter den Schülern. Zwischen den einzelnen Stunden kam sie nach vorne und unterhielt sich mit Professor McGonagall.   
Die erste Stunde wurde die Verwandlung von einem Menschen in ein Tier gezeigt. Minerva McGonagall verwandelte sich in eine Katze und wieder zurück. Angie merkte, dass ihr die Unterrichtsstunden wirklich halfen, ihre Gedächtnislücken zu füllen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich auch in ein Tier verwandeln konnte, aber auch, dass es keine Katze war.  
Professor McGonagall erzählte einiges über die Verwandlung in ein Tier und alles, was mit Animagi zusammenhängt.   
  
Nach dem Unterricht ging Angie zu ihr nach vorne.  
  
"Interessant, dass sich Zauberer in Tiere verwandeln können. Dieses Verzeichnis, in dem alle Animagi aufgelistet sind, könnte ich das mal sehen?" fragte sie interessiert.   
  
"Natürlich, aber warum?" fragte Professor McGonagall verwundert.  
  
"Nur so aus reiner Neugierde. Vielleicht stehen da ja entfernte Verwandte von mir drin und ich kann die dann auf der nächsten Familienfeier mit meinem Wissen überraschen, " log sie überzeugend. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, wer sie nun angeblich war und es fiel ihr nicht mehr so schwer zu lügen.   
  
"Verstehe, " erwiderte Professor McGonagall schmunzelnd. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie für den Fall, dass Sie jemanden Ihnen bekannten darin finden, Erfolg mit ihrem Vorhaben haben werden. Ich suche die Liste nach Unterrichtsschluss heraus und gebe sie Ihnen dann morgen."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Beide lächelten. Sie tranken noch zwei Tassen Tee. Es war eine gemütliche Atmosphäre und die Zeit verging wie im Fluge. Schon strömten die nächsten Schüler herein. Jeweils zur Hälfte Slytherins und Gryffindors. Die Gryffindors begrüßten Angie mit einem freundlichen "Hallo" und lächelten sie an. Manche Slytherins taten es ihnen gleich, es gab jedoch viele, die sie böse anschauten. Gut, sie kamen mit ihren Blicken nicht annähernd an Snape heran, bei dem sie sich immer wieder wunderte, wie man überhaupt einen derart bösen, durchdringenden, hasserfüllten Blick hinbekam. Aber immerhin, sie würde es nicht unbedingt leicht haben mit den Slytherins zurecht zu kommen.   
  
'Man wächst mit seinen Aufgaben, ' dachte sie. 'Außerdem sitze ich ja einfach nur hier und es gibt immer Lehrer, an die ich mich im Notfall wenden kann.'   
  
"Die Pause ist beendet. Lassen Sie uns mit dem Unterricht anfangen, " sagte Professor McGonagall zu den Schülern.   
  
Angie machte sich wieder zur hintersten Reihe auf. Sie lief an den Schülern vorbei. Wie sie so durch die Reihen schaute verharrte ihr Blick plötzlich auf einem Jungen mit weißblondem Haar. Angie wusste erst nicht warum, aber es machte sich ein komisches Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend breit. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich und es fiel ihr immer schwerer zu atmen, das, was nun wie Blitze durch ihren Kopf schoss, raubte ihr die Luft, es war als würde sie ersticken. Das Gesicht des Jungen begann zu verschwimmen, es wurde immer verzerrter und langsam verwandelten sich dessen Umrisse in die Umrisse eines männlichen Angesichtes. Die groben Züge waren gleich geblieben, die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Jungen war unverkennbar. Die Mimik des Mannes zeigte genauso wie die des Jungen tiefste Abneigung. Seine Augen waren kalt und mit dem weißblonden Haar, das fast nahtlos in eine fahle Gesichtsblässe überging, wirkte er wie eine Figur, die aus einem Eisblock geschlagen war. Angie begann zu frieren, die Kälte, die von dem Mann ausging, ging auf sie über und ließ ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Langsam fingen die vorher wie eingefroren wirkenden Gesichtszüge an sich zu ändern, ein Hauch von Leben erwachte in dem in dem Klassenraum isoliert erscheinenden Antlitz. Die Umrisse des Körpers begannen sich im Raum nachzuzeichnen, sie wurden immer schärfer während das Zimmer, die reale Umgebung, mehr und mehr verschwand.  
Die Illusion des Mannes, vorher nur wenige Meter von Angie entfernt, wurde plötzlich von ihr weggezogen und alles um sie herum drehte sich.  
Es kam Angie wie eine Ewigkeit vor bis sie wieder auf festem Boden zu stehen schien. Sie schaute sich um. Es war dämmrig. Sie war auf einer Wiese in einer Waldlichtung gelandet, die sich auf einer Art Hügel befand. Von der Anhöhe konnte sie die Umgebung bis auf weite Entfernungen überblicken. Nicht weit von dem Wald entfernt konnte sie ein kleines Dorf erkennen. Dann richtete sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die weißblond-haarige Person. Sie suchte die Gegend nach ihr ab und erblickte sie schließlich rechts von sich in einiger Entfernung ebenfall in der Waldlichtung. Der Mann wirbelte etwas mit seiner rechten Hand hin und her, was einige Funken aussprühte und lachte gehässig. Das Lachen hallte in Angies Ohren wieder, es war kaum zu ertragen. Sie lief näher an ihn heran um besser erkennen zu können, was vor sich ging und hielt sich dabei die Ohren zu um das grässliche Geräusch aus ihrem Kopf zu kriegen, jedoch ohne Erfolg, es dröhnte ununterbrochen weiter. Als sie den Abstand auf nur wenige Meter verkürzt hatte, konnte sie erkennen, dass das Funkensprühende Etwas ein Zauberstab war. Angie folgte verunsichert dem Blick ihres Gegenübers, um endlich zu verstehen, was eigentlich passierte. Der Blick ging nach oben in die Luft. Über sich erblickte Angie schließlich einen weiteren Mann, der zappelnd in der Luft hing. Er lachte jedoch nicht. Im Gegenteil, erst jetzt hörte sie sein verzweifeltes und verängstigtes Wimmern, dass sich nun gemischt mit dem gehässigen Lachen des Zauberstabschwingenden Herrn seinen Weg in Angies Ohren bahnte um dort immer wieder und wieder zu ertönen. Bei dem Angstverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck des armen Teufels wurde ihr noch schlechter als es ihr ohnehin schon war. Sie musste sich sehr anstrengen um gegen das aufkommende Gefühl spuken zu müssen anzukämpfen.   
  
Bisher waren ihre Flashbacks im Grunde positiv gewesen. Sie hatte sich an Dinge erinnert, die sie selbst erlebt hatte, Dinge, die ihr früher in ihrem Leben wichtig waren. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wer sie einst war und das sorgte sonst immer für eine Art Glücksgefühl, sie war dann meist in einer beschwingten Stimmung und war begierig darauf mehr über ihre Vergangenheit zu erfahren. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Diese grausamen Bilder, die sich jetzt in ihren Kopf drängten, hätte sie lieber nicht gesehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie die verborgenen Erinnerungen, die sich irgendwo verschlossen in ihr befanden, lieber dort gelassen hätte, wo sie waren.  
  
Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab begann in seiner gehässigen Art zu sprechen, wobei seine sonst so kalten Augen vor Freude leuchteten:   
"Nun, du Muggel, hast du Angst, ja? Möchtest du wieder festen Boden unter deinen Füßen haben? Soll ich dich vielleicht runterlassen?"   
  
"Ja, bitte, bitte lassen Sie mich gehen" flehte der Schwebende.  
  
"Na gut, ich will mal nicht so sein" erwiderte der andere mit einem Unheilverheißenden Grinsen woraufhin er den Flehenden tatsächlich unsanft auf den Boden stürzen ließ. Dieser brachte ein schmerzverzerrtes "Danke" hervor und versuchte zu fliehen. Doch schon wurde der Zauberstab erneut geschwungen und der Mann mit den weißblonden Haaren setzte wieder zu sprechen an: "_Avada Ke-_"   
  
In Angie brach pure Panik aus, ohne dass sie genau wusste, warum. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass das tödlich sein würde und sie wollte schreien - schreien um ihn aufzuhalten.  
  
_"Malfoy, nein!"_ kreischte sie verzweifelt, doch die Personen um sie herum schienen sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sie zeigten keinerlei Reaktionen und so lief das Geschehen unbeirrt weiter.  
  
"_-davra_"  
  
Ein grüner Blitz schoss aus dem Zauberstab, traf den Muggel, der daraufhin mit Schmerz- und Angstverzerrtem Ausdruck starr zu Boden fiel und regungslos liegen blieb.   
  
Malfoy lachte noch lauter und schrecklicher als zuvor während Angie den Tränen nahe war.  
  
"Malfoy, verflucht, Lucius Malfoy, wie konntest du nur du verdammtes Arschloch!" schluchzte sie.  
  
'Sein Sohn, Draco, dieser Bengel, hätte die Szene sicherlich mit Enthusiasmus beobachtet und begeistert applaudiert, wäre er dabei gewesen!' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf wobei sie ärgerlich das Gesicht verzog.  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken begann erneut alles um Angie herum zu drehen während das Lachen Malfoy's weiterhin in ihrem Kopf nachhallte. In Bruchteilen von Sekunden befand sie sich wieder in dem Klassenraum und starrte in das Gesicht Draco Malfoy's, wie sie missmutig feststellte. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach unverkennbar, das letzte Mal, wo sie ihn gesehen hatte, war er natürlich deutlich kleiner gewesen, aber er sah nun mal so wie sein Vater aus, über den Angie, wie sie erkennen musste, wohl mehr wusste als ihr lieb sein konnte. Sie erinnerte sich an ihn, sie hatte seinen Namen geschrieen.   
  
Sie schaute sich im Zimmer um. Niemand schien etwas von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte, mitbekommen zu haben. Alle blickten unverändert wie auch zuvor drein, also konnten sie sie weder schreien gehört, noch konnte sie unendlich lange nur so da gestanden haben, auch wenn es ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war - das wäre aufgefallen und die Reaktionen wären dann anders. Sie setzte ihren Weg fort um die Illusion, dass alles ganz normal war, aufrecht zu erhalten. Innerlich jedoch tobte noch immer ein Sturm aus den verschiedensten Gefühlen in ihr. Das Bild des toten Muggels hatte sich festgebrannt und die Mischung aus gehässigem Lachen und verzweifeltem Wimmern wollte einfach nicht aufhören in ihrem Kopf nachzuhallen.  
  
'Wenn mir derartige Bilder als erstes über diesen Malfoy ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen werden, dann muss ich ja eine hohe Meinung von ihm haben und er ist bestimmt ein ganz liebenswerter Mensch, ' dachte Angie sarkastisch, sich innerlich wieder zu beruhigen versuchend während sie in Richtung hintere Reihe schritt. 'Und jetzt muss ich mich auch noch mit seinem wahrscheinlich total verzogenen Sohn hier rumschlagen!'   
  
Und sie wurde wieder einmal bestätigt. Als sie an diesem Jungen vorbei ging, streckte dieser sein Bein so in den Gang, dass Angie darüber stolperte und flüsterte: "Blöder Muggel! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Das war's erst einmal wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß! Ich würd mich natürlich total über eine Review freuen... *Dackelblick aufsetzt* Ihr könnt mich auch lynchen, wobei Lob auch immer wieder gerne genommen wird... *g* Hauptsache ihr schreibt was!  
  
Den Cliffhanger habt ihr übrigens zum Teil Curlylein zu verdanken, die diese Stelle als Ende für das Chap vorgeschlagen hat, ich bin nur insofern daran Schuld als dass ich die Stelle gut fand und sie dann auch genommen hab... *Unschuldsmiene aufsetzt*  
  
  



End file.
